


【Overwatch】Amélie（R18．寡天使．蘿莉艾蜜莉）

by alfen0201



Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535192
Kudos: 6





	【Overwatch】Amélie（R18．寡天使．蘿莉艾蜜莉）

**本文有出書，書中亦有許多未發布之文章，**

**有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

** **（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）** **

** **

**1.Old days**

－－艾蜜莉。

久違地聽到別人提起她的名字，安琪拉有一種熟悉的，溫暖的，遺憾的感覺。

像是踏進老舊的倉庫，看見自己過去最愛的玩具那樣。

曾經最重要的存在，卻在自己沒注意的某個時刻起幾乎遺忘，安琪拉對於人類這種習性，沒來由地感到悲哀。

十年了。

艾蜜莉過得怎麼樣，成為了怎樣的大人呢？

她是否依然敏感纖細，沉默寡言呢？

安琪拉曾走進她的內心，她們曾靠得那麼近。

在那時候，安琪拉自認除了自己，沒有人可以做到這件事。

根本不能想像艾蜜莉喜歡上別人的樣子。

可是如今，那女孩要和別人結婚了。

＊

炙熱的陽光毫不吝嗇地鋪滿路面與建築物，安琪拉和艾蜜莉並肩走著，世界像個大烤爐，而她們是被推進去熱到逐漸變形的麵糰。

艾蜜莉的父母是安琪拉的同事，那天他們在家舉辦了一場派對，邀請許多捍衛者的人來參加。

中途艾蜜莉被吩咐出去採買東西，安琪拉便陪著她一起出門。

她們曾碰過幾次面，但僅止於打招呼的程度，對彼此並不熟悉。

一開始見到艾蜜莉，安琪拉就覺得她有點特別。

以十三歲的孩子來說，艾蜜莉簡直像是被針筒插進皮膚底下，抽走了那年紀應有的青春活力，感覺比同齡人更加早熟。

臉上的表情極端缺乏，雙唇緊閉，嘴角下彎，除非必要否則很少微笑，並且習慣性地避開與人直接對視。

即使向她微笑，她也不會同樣報以笑容。

看得出她並不是害臊，倒有點像是叛逆期的孩子，拒絕順從地與周遭建立友善橋梁。

不過確實生得一副精緻的臉蛋。

沉靜的雙眼，小巧的嘴唇，削瘦的下巴，些微上勾的鼻樑。在那漂亮到有如模型，以至幾乎失去特色的五官中，唯有銳利的眉型暗示其有些固執的性格。

算不上是惹人疼愛的類型，不過對安琪拉來說，只要不是個吵鬧的孩子就先達到討喜的第一步了。

「妳想不想吃冰？」在超市裡悠晃著看到冰棒時，安琪拉問。

艾蜜莉看向安琪拉，臉上雖然沒有變化，但安琪拉已從那短暫的遲疑察覺出對方的心動。

「妳喜歡吃什麼？自己拿。」安琪拉露出微笑，接著說。

「 … … 嗯。」艾蜜莉回答的時候，反而轉開了視線。也許接受別人的好意，對她來說是不太自在的事。

安琪拉其實很少聽到艾蜜莉的聲音。

那聽起來輕輕軟軟的，雖不特別明亮，但是會讓人覺得舒適的聲音。

也許應該試著讓她多說點話。安琪拉想。

結帳時，安琪拉理所當然似地付清所有東西的錢。

「爸爸有給我錢。」艾蜜莉說。

「沒關係，我請妳吃冰。」

「那麼我應該給妳其他東西的錢。」

「不用了，我今天已經讓你們招待，讓我做點回饋。」安琪拉笑說。

艾蜜莉似乎不知道該再說些什麼，只好低聲說了句謝謝。

安琪拉拿起購物袋，把艾蜜莉挑的冰棒遞給她。

哈蜜瓜口味，有點少見。

原來她喜歡這樣的口味。安琪拉悄悄地記住。

她們踏上回程，安琪拉吃著香草巧克力口味的冰棒，冰涼地令她心情暢快，感覺腦袋裡的思路也隨著那低溫清爽了不少。

「跟一群大人在一起，是不是覺得很無聊？」安琪拉問。

這不是一個帶小孩參加的派對，所以整個場子最年幼的就是艾蜜莉，再來就是大她四歲的安琪拉。

「 … … 我沒有那樣想。」艾蜜莉語氣平淡地說。

「那妳怎麼想？」

「只是不覺得有趣。」

安琪拉看了一下走在身側的艾蜜莉。

「我好像沒見過妳笑呢。」安琪拉說。她不確定是不是因為碰面場合的關係。

艾蜜莉含著冰棒，對這個看法她沒有表示什麼。

「做什麼會覺得開心呢？和同齡朋友在一起的時候嗎？」安琪拉試著問，先給了一個預設的可能。

「嗯。」

艾蜜莉的回答意外地快速，彷彿這麼說最正確而安全。

安琪拉從她無情緒的面容，猜測著她是否言不由衷。

「還有呢？」這次安琪拉給一個不設限的問題。

這次艾蜜莉反而沉默了短短幾秒。

「跳舞的時候。」

說著這句話時，艾蜜莉似乎微微牽動了她的眼角，眼瞳裡藏著柔和的光。

－－捉到了。

安琪拉臉上浮現笑容，用著驚喜的口吻說：「原來妳會跳舞。」

同時安琪拉掃視了一遍艾蜜莉，她的身形勻稱，但四肢和頸子都相當細長，頭和臀部則略小。這種身材，最適合的舞蹈顯而易見。

「芭蕾？」

「嗯。」艾蜜莉點頭。

對了，她是法國人呢。安琪拉想。

「聽說學芭蕾比其他的舞蹈都來得更加辛苦沉悶。」安琪拉說。

「大多數時候，是很沉悶沒錯。」艾蜜莉表示認同。

「那為什麼喜歡呢？」

艾蜜莉對這個問題考慮了一會兒，像是在尋找一個妥切的答案。

對於回答問題時這種謹慎的態度，也使得她給人有些早熟的印象。

「芭蕾很美。」艾蜜莉說。

以思考時間的長度來說，這答案好像稍顯簡短。

安琪拉觀察著她的臉色，感覺這之後還有什麼未完的話語。

「還有呢？」

「 … … 我覺得，」艾蜜莉瞥了安琪拉一眼，旋即又轉頭朝向正面。「我做得比別人好。」

安琪拉有些意外艾蜜莉會這麼說。

或許艾蜜莉比她想得更有自信。

她喜歡那股自信，但又對那自信之中暗藏的不安定感產生好奇。

接著她注意到艾蜜莉拿著冰棒棍的右手，五指修長，手掌薄而大。

「妳的手很漂亮。」

她真誠地說，並試著想像艾蜜莉跳舞的樣子，但腦中卻無法建構出具體的畫面，可能是因為她對芭蕾不甚了解的關係。

「妳願意跳舞給我看嗎？」

這請求讓艾蜜莉露出了侷促的神態，使得她的臉霎時稚氣了不少，符合那年紀的孩子應有的感覺。

「不要。」艾蜜莉說。就連答覆的方式，也像個孩子。

安琪拉被拒絕並不灰心，反倒有些愉快，因為她終於感覺到艾蜜莉的性格慢慢向她表露出來。

「會有表演嗎？」安琪拉問。

「如果能通過徵選，就會有表演。」

「等妳通過徵選，什麼時候會有表演呢？」

艾蜜莉望向安琪拉，彷彿想解釋些什麼，但最後卻將那一切都省略。

「我不一定會通過徵選。」

「妳當然會通過徵選，因為妳做得比別人好，不是嗎？」安琪拉笑著說。

「 … … 那只是我個人的想法。」

說過的話得到別人的肯定，艾蜜莉反而顯得有些尷尬。

「妳不像是會過度自滿的人。」

聽了安琪拉的話後，艾蜜莉白皙的臉蛋浮現一道輕淺的微笑。

那是安琪拉第一次見到艾蜜莉微笑的模樣。

或許是因為很少笑，所以笑起來更覺得可愛，好像那樣的情緒更珍貴。

「如果我徵選上了，再告訴妳。」

「所以妳願意讓我看妳跳舞？」安琪拉問。

「是那樣的場合的話。」

「好。」安琪拉笑說。「妳提早告訴我，我就把班排開去看妳表演。」

「嗯。」艾蜜莉點點頭，並沒有看著安琪拉。

她應該是開心的吧？安琪拉猜想。

不過性格上有些彆扭的地方，情緒像是被低溫冷藏似的，沒有辦法順利地傳達出來。

她們繼續吃著冰走了一段路，即使不說話，氣氛也比先前放鬆不少。

「他們都說妳是天才。」艾蜜莉突然說。

難得這次是由艾蜜莉提起話題，安琪拉不由得有些興致盎然。

更不用說－－艾蜜莉開始對她感興趣了。

「他們是這麼說沒錯。」安琪拉笑著。

「我以為天才會是奇怪的人。」

「不要貼這種標籤啊。」安琪拉無奈地說。「天才也是人，只要是人就有各式各樣的。」

「妳很受歡迎，大家都圍著妳說話。」

「因為我是新來的，所以大家對我好奇。可是話說得太多了，很累。」

「所以妳才跟著我出來嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

安琪拉笑而不答，算是默認了。

「原來也有這種煩惱。」艾蜜莉若有所思地說。

安琪拉看向艾蜜莉。「妳好像不愛說話？」

「 … … 大多數時候，是不知道該說什麼。」艾蜜莉說。

「我和妳說話時，沒有這種感覺喔。」安琪拉說。

「我只有和妳說話 … … 才沒有這種感覺。」艾蜜莉口吻慎重，音量有些小聲地說。

「是嗎？」安琪拉對她笑了一下。「那就好。」

安琪拉對自己的社交能力當然有一定程度的自信。

就算過去並非沒聽過類似的話，聽到艾蜜莉這麼說，她還是覺得開心。

只不過那情緒過眼即逝。

她完全沒有意識到，遇到一個能夠說話的人，對艾蜜莉而言有多大意義。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2.Nutcracker**

表演廳的座椅相當舒適，安琪拉感覺那椅背好像要讓人身體陷進去似地柔軟。

輕快悠揚的音樂盈滿整個空間，光亮潔淨的舞台有如清徹的湖面，反射出淺淺倒影。

舞台上的表演者們穿著各式各樣鮮豔華麗的服裝，後方的巨大布景塑造出溫馨的廳堂，中央是顆掛滿裝飾品的白色聖誕樹。

這是芭蕾舞劇〈胡桃鉗〉的第一幕－－聖誕晚會。

艾蜜莉是故事的主角克拉拉，她收到一個軍官造型的胡桃鉗，而這個聖誕禮物將帶給她一場奇妙的美夢。

艾蜜莉穿著典雅的淡紫色洋裝，她的身體單薄，手腳纖細修長，但卻不會讓安琪拉覺得脆弱。相反地，當艾蜜莉在舞台上跳躍，旋轉，做出各種優美的姿態，盡情伸展四肢時，安琪拉覺得她看起來充滿活力，閃閃發光。

套著白襪的細長雙腿，彷彿各自擁有生命那樣靈活地移動著。

安琪拉起先覺得艾蜜莉跳舞時，好像在不同重力的空間之中，所以才可以那樣輕盈地旋轉，忽又放緩，凝結。

但當她看著艾蜜莉的裙襬飄揚時，她又覺得艾蜜莉像條魚在水中，拖曳擺動著長長的魚鰭，美不勝收。

艾蜜莉隨著劇情的推進，做出各種豐富的表情變化，時而憂愁恐懼，時而歡欣鼓舞帶動觀眾情緒。

安琪拉回想起艾蜜莉面無表情的樣子，和此刻在舞台上的簡直像完全不同的人，讓她驚喜不已。

＊

表演結束後，安琪拉走進人來人往的後台，走廊上有數個長長的單桿衣架，工作人員在整理表演者脫下的服裝，也有人在收拾表演道具。她左右張望，尋找舞者休息室。

艾蜜莉徵選上那天傳了訊息給她，之後她偶爾會傳訊息關心艾蜜莉，不過收到的回應總是簡短，話題也時常中斷，她猜想對艾蜜莉來說用文字聊天可能比面對面更加困難。又或許艾蜜莉其實不那麼喜歡聊天，她也覺得沒有關係。

已經有三個月沒有見到艾蜜莉，她不太確定她們碰面會有怎樣的互動，也許她應該先想好等等該說些什麼。

她走到休息室，裡頭有許多孩子和父母群聚，熱烈地談論剛結束的表演。她穿過人們，終於找到坐在梳妝台前的艾蜜莉。

艾蜜莉髮髻和妝都還留著，但髮飾已經拆掉，也換回了便服，身上是深藍色的棉褲與棉外套，外套的左胸口處有個英文標誌，有不少的孩子和她穿著一樣，安琪拉猜想那應該是芭蕾舞學校共同訂製的。

「艾蜜莉。」

安琪拉出聲叫喚，艾蜜莉轉過頭看她，四目相交時，艾蜜莉站起身，露出淺淺的笑容。

「恭喜妳。」安琪拉笑著將手中的花束遞給艾蜜莉。

「謝謝。」艾蜜莉說。

安琪拉注意到艾蜜莉從臉到頸子、鎖骨，都覆蓋著一層薄薄的汗水。從遠方根本看不出來，即使開著冷氣，舞者們也跳得大汗淋漓，一定是因為他們跳舞時的表情太過從容，以至於讓觀眾都忘了他們其實是做著多麼激烈的運動吧。

「妳覺得如何？」艾蜜莉問。

「很棒，這是我見過最棒的芭蕾舞表演。」她說。

「因為這是妳唯一的一次？」

她的確跟艾蜜莉說過她不曾看過芭蕾舞表演，不過艾蜜莉開玩笑卻不帶笑，這可不太妙。

於是安琪拉先笑了。

「所以妳讓我對芭蕾舞留下了美好的印象，表演真的很棒。」

「謝謝妳。」艾蜜莉微微一笑。安琪拉感覺艾蜜莉今晚笑容變多了，可能是剛表演完，情緒還很亢奮的關係。

「妳跳得很好，而且表情也很豐富，很能帶動氣氛。」安琪拉說。

「妳說像這樣嗎？」艾蜜莉說著故意大大地揚起兩邊嘴角，露出燦爛的笑容。

安琪拉被逗笑了，她明知那是演的，但還是覺得很可愛。

「其實這是我覺得最吃力，最不喜歡的部分，我只想專心跳舞。」艾蜜莉將表情收斂，上一秒的笑容好像沒發生過似的。

艾蜜莉的這種反差倒讓安琪拉覺得很有趣。

「不喜歡的事情也做到最好，那才是真的了不起。」安琪拉讚許地說。

艾蜜莉因她的話再次微笑。

那樣子真好看，好像能剝開人的心防，抽出藏在裡面的情感似的。

她不知道為什麼突然有這樣的念頭，只是因為艾蜜莉不常笑嗎？艾蜜莉帶動的是觀眾的情緒，還是她個人的情緒？

「對了，妳爸媽呢？」安琪拉轉移注意力問。

艾蜜莉沉默了一下，視線自然飄開，似乎不太想回答這個問題。

「他們沒有來。」

安琪拉相當意外這麼盛大的表演居然沒有來觀賞，是工作的關係嗎？她雖然好奇，但感覺艾蜜莉不願多談，也就沒有追問。

「妳要怎麼回去呢？」

「可能叫司機吧。」艾蜜莉用有些冷淡的聲音說。

原來還有這種選項。

艾蜜莉有專屬的司機，代表她父母不常接送吧？畢竟是在捍衛者工作，沒太多時間照顧小孩，好像並不少見，似乎也沒有其他親人照顧的樣子。

周遭這麼多的孩子都有父母陪伴，艾蜜莉卻獨自一人。

安琪拉不太喜歡這種感覺。

「我送妳回家吧？」

這次對於她釋出的好意，艾蜜莉不像之前一樣顯露不自在的神態，反倒直率地點頭答應。

「那我們可以現在就走嗎？」艾蜜莉說。

「可以啊。」

沿路上艾蜜莉和其他人沒太多互動，她低著頭，好像只想變成隱形人盡快離開。如果有人對她道別，她便低聲說再見，微笑在她臉上消失，彷彿短暫的夕陽，墜落到山頭後便無影無蹤，景物黯然失色。

有的人認得安琪拉，便對她投以好奇的眼光。不認得的人則投以疑惑的目光，猜測她是艾蜜莉的誰。

安琪拉感覺艾蜜莉和她走得很近，那讓她想起了一些事情，重疊著過去的自己。

她自然地牽住艾蜜莉的手，艾蜜莉的手心溫熱，或許是運動過後的關係。

起初艾蜜莉有點僵硬，但過了一會兒就稍微施力回握住她的手。

牽著手時，安琪拉更明確地感到艾蜜莉的手掌很大，不像是十三歲的孩子的手。但那柔嫩的觸感，倒是很符合年紀。

上車之後，艾蜜莉就以倦怠的姿態靠在椅背上。

「妳如果累了，可以睡一會兒沒關係。」安琪拉說。

艾蜜莉沒有說話，也沒有看著她，想著什麼似地望著前方。

她安靜地開車，到艾蜜莉家大概要半小時左右，不算太短的路程。

「要放點音樂嗎？」她問。

「都好。」

她打開音樂，音響放出鋼片琴與豎琴的悅耳聲音，是播到一半的〈糖梅仙子之舞〉。

「妳在聽胡桃鉗的音樂？」艾蜜莉意外地說。

「總要做一點功課。」安琪拉笑說。「我還知道這曲子是鋼片琴第一次被運用在音樂作品裡。」

「嗯。」艾蜜莉點點頭後，暫時沒再說話。

〈糖梅仙子之舞〉那輕巧奇幻的音樂持續在車內漫步，這首曲子雖然不是艾蜜莉的獨舞，但安琪拉腦中卻又浮現艾蜜莉漂亮的舞姿，也許這陣子她會經常想起吧。

「妳為什麼牽我的手？」艾蜜莉問。

安琪拉想了一下。「只是覺得這麼做可能比較好。」

覺得孤單，無助，想依賴誰，想要有人能說話，希望有人能給自己安全感，那種感覺她很清楚，她在艾蜜莉身上察覺到那樣的氣氛。

艾蜜莉對她的回答沒有反駁，也沒有質疑。

「如果妳不喜歡可以告訴我，我不會再那樣做。」安琪拉說。

她明知對方的想法，卻故意這樣說。

「 … … 我沒有不喜歡。」艾蜜莉稍微低著臉說。

「妳習慣中立性的說法喔。」安琪拉說。「回答時不明確表達自己的想法，不追問妳的話就不能得到真正的答案。」

「如果真的在乎答案的話，不就應該會追問嗎？」艾蜜莉口吻忽然變得有些強硬。

果然在艾蜜莉的性格之中，有些彆扭的部分。安琪拉想。

「這要視情況而論啊，有時候追問會給對方帶來困擾，有時候追問會得到不想聽到的答案，不是任何時候都適合追問的。」

艾蜜莉沉默了一會兒，最後「嗯」了一聲表示認同。

「像是剛剛的話題，我覺得就不太適合追問喔，因為兩種狀況都符合嘛。」安琪拉說。

「怕帶給我困擾，或者聽到不想聽的答案嗎？」艾蜜莉說。

「是啊。」安琪拉說。「一般聽到妳那種回答，下次就不會再做了喔，會覺得是客套的拒絕。」

「 … … 可是，我不是那樣的意思。」艾蜜莉突然顯得有點緊張的樣子。

「那麼，真正的意思是什麼呢？」安琪拉問。

「我 … … 」艾蜜莉不太好意思地低聲囁嚅著。「 … … 我喜歡。」

「好，我知道了。」安琪拉無聲地笑了，她說了這麼多就是想逼艾蜜莉承認，她覺得艾蜜莉的反應真是可愛極了。

〈糖梅仙子之舞〉結束之後，音樂轉到旋律活潑的〈小序曲〉，小提琴和中提琴的音色晶瑩地有如在跳動。

車子駛過了兩個紅綠燈。

「有時候，」艾蜜莉說。「我有一些想法，但又覺得不是那麼重要，別人也不會在意，最後索性就不說了。」

這大概就是為什麼和艾蜜莉用文字聊天難以延續的原因吧。安琪拉想。

因為想得太多了，最後反而什麼都說不出口。

「我不知道妳為什麼覺得別人不會在意，」其實她大概可以猜到。「不過如果妳想說什麼，我都想聽。」

「 … … 和妳說話時，會覺得自己好像變得透明。」艾蜜莉說。

「這是什麼意思呢？」安琪拉微笑著問。

「妳好像可以看穿我在想什麼的樣子，為什麼周圍的人反而都不懂呢？」艾蜜莉說。

「為什麼呢？也許是因為我們有一點類似的地方喔。」安琪拉說。

艾蜜莉意外地望了她一眼。「像是什麼地方？」

「嗯 … … 害怕寂寞嗎？或者是，害怕被發現自己寂寞？」

艾蜜莉盯著她的側臉幾秒。「妳是這樣嗎？我看不出來。」

安琪拉微微一笑。「我也會掩飾啊，像妳一樣。」

「 … … 我以前想過是不是我還不夠好，所以沒能引起我爸媽的注意力，但其實不是，就算我努力成了主角，他們也不見得會來看我。每次被問到妳爸媽怎麼沒來看表演，我都覺得好丟臉。自己的小孩都顧不好，卻在捍衛者裡工作，負責保護世界，簡直像傻瓜一樣。」

艾蜜莉語氣平淡，談話的內容卻讓安琪拉覺得心酸。她不知道這和自幼就失去父母的自己哪個比較值得同情，但她終究已經長大了，可以好好地面對這些，艾蜜莉卻還不行。

「不過沒關係，」艾蜜莉接著又說。「我是真的喜歡芭蕾，芭蕾對我的意義可能比爸媽還重要。」

對自己說謊，直到它成真。

安琪拉突然想起不知道曾在哪聽過的這句話，或許她也曾如同這句話。

「我現在認真練舞，是為了我自己。」艾蜜莉說。

「我覺得這樣很好，這是妳想做的事，就堅持下去。何況，妳跳得很高明。」安琪拉說著，又想起艾蜜莉在舞台上跳舞的畫面。

直直地踮起雙腳腳尖，快速地向左旋轉五圈，然後優雅地拉展開身體。旋轉時腳看起來明明沒有做推動，旋轉的動力究竟是從哪出來的呢？真是不可思議的舞步。

「剛才妳走在我旁邊，好像姊姊一樣。」艾蜜莉說。「我偶爾會想，如果我有兄弟姊妹，生活可能會很不一樣。至少，有一個人能和我分享心情。」

安琪拉笑了。

「我不是妳的姊姊，但妳能和我分享心情。如果妳有表演就告訴我，我也會盡量去看。」

說這些話好嗎？才說出口，安琪拉就開始反思。

她還不真的了解這個孩子，就想讓人依賴，成為這孩子的心靈支柱？對她來說，會不會太吃力了呢？

她發覺艾蜜莉有時會讓她跳過思考直接做出行動，這好像不是太妥善的事。

但她心疼艾蜜莉，不只是出於同情，也是因為自己被艾蜜莉吸引吧。

「如果有表演我會告訴妳 … … 」艾蜜莉語氣小心地說。「但我對捍衛者的人不抱太大期望。」

安琪拉不禁又笑了。

艾蜜莉這樣謹慎地自我保護，也很可愛。畢竟十三歲了，多少也懂得仔細地思考和評估，不會咻一下就把心全都交出來。

「嘿，給點信心，只要我想做的事，幾乎沒有什麼是辦不到的。」安琪拉說著帶有雙層含義的話，即使她知道艾蜜莉大概不會注意到。

「也不是需要說到這個地步的事。」雖然這樣說，艾蜜莉卻露出了難得的淺笑。

十點多時車子抵達艾蜜莉家，那是一棟相當高級的住宅大樓，有廣大的花園，健身房，遊泳池，球場等等，各種設施都非常完備，警衛戒備也相當森嚴的大樓。

安琪拉將車子在大門前停下。

「能夠請妳幫我一個忙嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

「嗯？」

「想請妳幫我拆頭髮，因為表演的關係夾了好多髮夾，自己拆的話不太方便。」

「小意思。」

安琪拉打開車內燈，艾蜜莉背轉向她，後頸白皙而細長，無暇的肌膚有種孩子的稚氣感。

「他們還沒回到家嗎？」安琪拉問。她每拆下一個髮夾，就將那交到艾蜜莉手上。

艾蜜莉拿出手機看了一眼。「四個小時前發的訊息，到現在還沒有回應。」 

「不要緊的，我有時候也是這樣等待著妳的訊息。」安琪拉開玩笑地說。與其說沒有用的安慰，不如讓氣氛輕鬆點。

艾蜜莉尷尬地靜默了一下。「我不是故意不回妳訊息的。」

安琪拉愉快地笑了。只要熟識一點，她就無法克制喜歡調侃人的性格。

拆掉全部的髮夾後，就剩下一撮馬尾，安琪拉將髮圈也解下，艾蜜莉烏黑的長髮就乖順地垂落肩頭。

「好了。」安琪拉說。

「謝謝妳。」

「不客氣，妳辛苦了，回去早點休息吧。」安琪拉說著輕輕摸了一下艾蜜莉的頭。下一刻才想到這樣是不是有點越矩呢？不過艾蜜莉並不在意的樣子。

「謝謝妳來看表演，還送我回家。」艾蜜莉說。

「哪裡，謝謝妳讓我看了精彩的表演，晚安。」安琪拉笑著說。

「晚安。」艾蜜莉說。

艾蜜莉打開車門，下車後將門安靜地關上。

安琪拉望著艾蜜莉的背影漸小，直到那隱沒在建築物之後。

她不自覺回想了一自己有沒有哪個步驟做得不對、說得不好，但隨後又意識到自己未免過於慎重而放棄思考。

她轉動方向盤的同時踩下油門，手指頭還留著艾蜜莉長髮的光滑觸感。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**3 Giselle**

移去了人群，艾蜜莉的家看起來比上一次來參加派對時更大。

屋內空間寬闊，中性偏冷色調的洗鍊設計，收拾得太過乾淨整齊以至於淡化了生活的痕跡，待在這裡，寂寥感就像薄薄的霧氣將人包圍。

家裡除了艾蜜莉一個人也沒有，雖然他們有雇用一名女侍，不過此時並不在。女侍負責採購日常用品，定時打掃清潔或準備餐點。

她們在飯廳用餐。午餐是用料豐盛的烤牛肉三明治，還有蔬菜沙拉跟新鮮牛奶。

艾蜜莉看起來很瘦，食量卻不小，安琪拉起初有些意外，但想想也是理所當然，密集的舞蹈訓練，需要大量的熱量來支撐。

「這是我第一次邀人到家裡。」艾蜜莉說。

「那真是我的榮幸。」安琪拉笑說。

「我之前騙了妳。」

「嗯？」安琪拉不明白她指哪件事。

「妳問我做什麼會覺得開心，和同齡朋友在一起的時候嗎？」

「嗯。」安琪拉點點頭，她還記得那次對話。

「其實我在學校不覺得有稱得上朋友的人。」

對於這個安琪拉倒不太意外，從艾蜜莉當時回答的反應，還有在後台和別人少有互動的情形都不難猜到。

「我們學校大概有三分之二的學生住校，不住校的人本來就比較容易和同學疏遠，再加上我本來就不太擅長交朋友。」艾蜜莉說。

「因為對別人不知道該說些什麼？」

「嗯。」

「如果妳想和人聊天，妳可以試著多提問。」安琪拉說。

「我該問些什麼？」

「問妳想瞭解的事情啊。」

「想瞭解的事情 … … 」艾蜜莉思考著。

「什麼都可以，試試看對我提問？」安琪拉笑著說。

「那 … … 妳為什麼想加入捍衛者？」艾蜜莉問。

「因為我想救人。比起純粹當一個醫生，我在捍衛者裡發展醫學研究，能夠拯救更多人。」

「為什麼想救人？」艾蜜莉接著問。

「為什麼想救人？」安琪拉不自覺複誦了一遍，對這問題有些意外。身為一個醫生救人是理所當然的，過去好像沒人會對她提出這個問題。「因為看著別人痛苦的樣子，自己也覺得痛苦吧。」

艾蜜莉對這回答安靜地想了一下，最後沒特別發表什麼意見，只是嗯了一聲。

「還有，大概 … … 是因為我父母是在戰爭中去世的關係吧。」安琪拉有些尷尬地笑了一下。「我總想，要是有人能救他們就好了。」

說著心裡覺得沉重的事情，臉上卻必須刻意微笑，有時候，安琪拉也覺得人與人的社交真是微妙又麻煩的東西。

但艾蜜莉對於她失去父母的這件事卻沒什麼特別的反應，彷彿早就知道似的。

雖然，這也不是什麼秘密就是了。

「妳上次說過妳害怕寂寞。」艾蜜莉說。

「嗯。」安琪拉不確定她是不是有說得那麼直白。不過，有誰不怕寂寞呢？只是程度多寡而已吧。

「要是妳覺得寂寞，妳會做什麼？」艾蜜莉接著問。

「和朋友在一起吧。」

「寂寞的時候，會談戀愛嗎？」

安琪拉無聲揚起嘴角，希望沒讓艾蜜莉發現這問題讓她有點心虛。「偶爾吧。」

「現在也有交往對象嗎？」

「嘿，為什麼想問這個呢？」安琪拉笑著，故意轉移話題。

「因為那些談戀愛的人，看起來很開心的樣子。」艾蜜莉說。「我雖然沒什麼朋友，但有男生追求我。我在想，是不是也該嘗試看看呢？」

「不，我不建議妳這麼做。」安琪拉否定地說。

為什麼？

嘗試或許是個愚蠢的字眼，但難道她不是該鼓勵艾蜜莉去多點社交經驗嗎？和並不心動的人交往，自己明明做過不少次，也不認為那是壞事。

但她卻不覺得那適合艾蜜莉。

可能是艾蜜莉始終給她心思敏感細膩的印象，就像脆弱的燭火，讓她想包覆在手掌心裡保護。

「如果妳和對方一點也不熟悉，妳可能會受傷，而妳也有可能傷害別人。」安琪拉接著說。

「 … … 好吧。」艾蜜莉妥協地說。

說不定她太嚴謹了，但說服了艾蜜莉還是讓她感到放心。

「先從交朋友開始吧，試著對人提問，妳做得很好不是嗎？」安琪拉露出笑容。

「那是因為，」艾蜜莉茶色的雙眼望著她。「我對妳好奇。」

有時候，安琪拉覺得艾蜜莉彆扭，有時候，她又覺得艾蜜莉似乎太坦率。

「如果是別人的話，我不知道要問些什麼。」艾蜜莉說。

「有時候，就算沒興趣，也要裝作好奇。」安琪拉說。

艾蜜莉沉默了一下。「妳對我也是嗎？」

這也是個很直接的問題。

「不是。」安琪拉用微笑粉飾謊言，其實她是知道艾蜜莉會跳舞後才產生好奇心的。「我從一開始就覺得妳特別。」這句話倒不假。

「嗯。」

對話到這，兩人暫時停頓了幾秒。

「所以 … … 」意外的，是由艾蜜莉先開口。

「嗯？」

「妳現在有交往對象嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

艾蜜莉還沒忘了這問題沒被回答，她可一點也不傻。

安琪拉忍不住笑出來，她不知道艾蜜莉為什麼對這問題這麼好奇。

「有時候，如果對方扯開話題，可能代表那人不想回答，妳就要適時停止追問。」安琪拉說。

「 … … 好。」艾蜜莉退縮地點了一下頭。

「然後，我現在沒有交往對象。」安琪拉笑著回覆。

「好。」艾蜜莉滿足地快速點了一下頭。

安琪拉從沒想過有人連點頭的樣子都可以那麼可愛。

吃過午餐後，她們坐在客廳的沙發上用大螢幕看芭蕾舞劇〈唐吉軻德〉。

〈唐吉軻德〉是一部來自西班牙的作品，有不少快節奏的舞曲，古典舞步融合部分民族特徵舞，過節氣氛濃厚。安琪拉以往都不知道芭蕾舞劇也可以這麼熱鬧歡欣，非常有趣。

而且艾蜜莉家的影音設備相當高級，音響的聲音飽滿而有層次，旋律繚繞著巨大的客廳，簡直像在小型電影院似的。

「我自己在家時，喜歡把音量開大。」艾蜜莉說。

「為什麼？」

「那樣子感覺比較不像一個人。」

「 … … 妳爸媽知道妳是怎麼想的嗎？」雖然說別人的家務事安琪拉也管不上，但還是忍不住問了。

「小時候如果我哭了，他們會好好地安慰我，但之後也不會改變，久了我也習慣了。」

安琪拉不知道該說些什麼。

艾蜜莉似乎也不會和父母發脾氣，乖巧得令人心疼。

「要是妳以後覺得無聊，有什麼想說的話就和我說吧。」安琪拉伸手摸了摸艾蜜莉的頭。「要是妳想見面的話，我們也可以經常見面。」

「嗯。」艾蜜莉沒有看著安琪拉，只是安靜地點頭。

〈唐吉軻德〉播完之後，艾蜜莉帶安琪拉參觀她的練舞室。

光亮純白的地板，左右兩面牆貼滿大面的鏡子，左邊的鏡子前方設有扶把，音響裝設在兩側上方的牆角，正前方是一大扇窗。

午後三點，微帶橙色的溫和光線將此處照亮。

以個人練舞室而言，空間相當寬敞，說是奢侈也不為過。

「這裡還不錯吧？」艾蜜莉難得以有些自豪的語氣說。

「很漂亮。」安琪拉走進練舞室，好奇地觸碰淺褐色的木質扶把，扶把潔淨無瑕，似乎每天都被細心地擦拭保養。

安琪拉走到練舞室的中央，眼前的鏡子映出她和艾蜜莉的身影，艾蜜莉也透過鏡子看著她，她不自覺笑了。

「好像可以想像妳在這裡跳舞的樣子。」安琪拉說。

「妳想看我跳舞嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

安琪拉揚起眉毛，興味盎然地看著艾蜜莉。明明不久前，艾蜜莉才直接地拒絕跳舞給她看的。

「妳願意跳給我看？」安琪拉問。

「嗯。」艾蜜莉點點頭。「但我需要換衣服，還需要熱身。」

「好，妳慢慢來。」安琪拉開心地笑著說。即使她不確定艾蜜莉的心態產生轉變是因為什麼。

艾蜜莉將頭髮髻起，換上一件天藍色的連身裙，接近裙襬的部分漸層為白色，長度過膝，舞衣是平領口，細肩帶，讓她露出纖細的雙肩與手臂，因為過瘦的關係，鎖骨和脖子的線條都顯得清晰。

艾蜜莉穿舞鞋時，安琪拉看到她的腳指和腳掌上有許多破皮和刮傷，也有痊癒後留下的疤痕。

「那樣子可以跳舞嗎？」安琪拉關心地問。「看起來很痛。」

「經常都是這樣子，沒問題。」艾蜜莉有些尷尬地側過身，讓安琪拉看不見她的傷口。

「妳不用藏起來。」安琪拉說。「我是醫生啊，我不在意那些傷痕。」

「可是我不是妳的病人。」

被這樣的說法反駁，安琪拉一時竟不知道該如何反應。

「穿著芭蕾舞鞋很漂亮。」艾蜜莉邊說邊熟練地將鞋子的緞帶綁上。「但脫下來就不好看了。」

「妳或許覺得不好看，但那是努力過的痕跡，在我看來倒是很帥氣。」安琪拉微笑著說。

因為芭蕾舞者必須承受這些常人無法忍受的疼痛，所以才更令人欽佩，更有其價值吧。

「妳是觀眾。」艾蜜莉穿好鞋子後站起身來，對著安琪拉展露職業性的笑容。「觀眾只要見到美好的那一面。」

在等待音樂放出，準備要跳舞時，安琪拉覺得艾蜜莉的身體精神彷彿進入另一個狀態，極度地專注，臉上的表情也跟著改變，看起來像個大人。

音樂開始播放後，艾蜜莉臉上浮現甜美的笑容，露出潔白的牙齒。她踮起腳尖，張開雙手慢慢地上下擺動，像隻鳥兒優雅地從練舞室的左側走到中間，然後提起手，略微傾身向安琪拉行了一個禮。

這是芭蕾舞劇〈吉賽爾〉裡的一段獨舞。

艾蜜莉抬起手臂，輕輕翻動手腕，單腳站立，另外一腿向後延伸，身段柔軟而美麗。

靜止時，彷彿將時間也凝固。

近距離觀賞和隔著舞台又有所不同，更加地單純，直接，滲透。

艾蜜莉小跳躍時，舞鞋帶起了地面的顫動，也在安琪拉的心底敲起叩叩叩的聲響。

音樂的旋律在後段加快，艾蜜莉抓起裙襬，隨著音樂輕盈地邁開大步，連續地使用單足旋轉來移動。那旋轉穩定有力，卻又不失優雅。

天藍色的裙襬飄揚翻動，雙層的裙子像水彩暈開似的炫麗。

她在場中環繞一個大圈之後再度回到安琪拉的正前方，雙足旋轉三圈後，緩緩地單膝跪下，垂頭彎腰作鞠躬，裙襬也如羽毛般柔和地降落。

音樂結束。

短短的兩分多鐘，時間像被延伸，每一秒、每一個隙縫都被充實地填滿，讓人感覺超越它本身的長度。

但時間也像被壓縮，精彩的表演瞬間就結束，像在心裡挖了一個永遠填不滿的洞，讓人意猶未盡。

艾蜜莉抬起臉看著安琪拉時，露出淺淺的笑容，眼睛可愛地稍微瞇了起來。

安琪拉能分辨這是真心的笑，她不能分辨的是她為了什麼而心跳加速，被什麼所吸引。

自那天以後，她時常會去艾蜜莉家。

艾蜜莉會為她一個人跳舞。

她很喜歡艾蜜莉只為了她一個人跳舞。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**4.Roommate**

中午休息時間時，艾蜜莉的母親到研究室找安琪拉。

寒暄幾句後，她告訴安琪拉，她和艾蜜莉的父親將在下個月被調派到國外，不確定多久，至少是一年以上的時間，但艾蜜莉希望能繼續留在現在的芭蕾舞學校。她客氣地對安琪拉提議，希望安琪拉能搬到他們家，當艾蜜莉的室友。當然，安琪拉住在他們家並不需要支付任何費用。

「我們有雇用司機和僕人，她是個很獨立的孩子，不需要特別照顧她，但我們希望有人能陪伴她。」艾蜜莉的母親說。

不需要特別照顧？這大概有什麼誤會吧。

就安琪拉看來，陪伴本身就是一種照顧。

而艾蜜莉很需要陪伴。

這明明是身為父母的責任，艾蜜莉的父母卻沒什麼自覺的樣子。

「讓她住在學校宿舍不會比較適合嗎？」安琪拉問。

其實經過這幾個月的相處，她和艾蜜莉對彼此算是很熟識了，真要住在一起，她覺得應該也沒什麼問題，可是如果要承擔起照顧艾蜜莉的責任，那又是另一回事了。

「我們也這樣想，但她不想住學校宿舍，我們又不放心她一個人住。我知道這很唐突，但那孩子和妳特別親近，這對她而言是很少見的，我們也信任妳，所以才想試著拜託妳。」

安琪拉開始動搖了。

當然，她知道艾蜜莉只和她這麼親近，艾蜜莉在別人面前靜默，在她面前卻把心事都說出來，能夠到達其他人到不了的位置，讓她驕傲。

而且她也很喜歡艾蜜莉，艾蜜莉出乎意料的反應時常讓她覺得有趣，跳舞時又充滿魅力，說實話是，她很享受這份親暱感。

「可是，艾蜜莉怎麼想呢？」安琪拉說。

「其實，」艾蜜莉的母親停頓了一下，並且露出笑容。「是她提議的，她要我別說，不過有什麼關係呢？不知道在害臊什麼。」

艾蜜莉的母親離開後不久，安琪拉就發訊息給艾蜜莉。

『我答應了

而且我知道是妳提議的』

兩句話之後，她故意附上一個史奴比用雙手掩嘴偷笑的表情。

結果被艾蜜莉已讀不回。

＊

她搬進艾蜜莉家的那天，艾蜜莉就像第一次校外郊遊似地興奮，熱心地介紹家中環境和設備，以及各種生活用品放在哪等等。她在房間整理時，艾蜜莉就待在旁邊幫忙。

「妳是不是該睡覺了呢？」晚上十點過後，安琪拉問。

「沒關係，可以再一下子。」艾蜜莉說。

「要是妳累了不要勉強，就去睡吧。」安琪拉說。

不久後艾蜜莉開始打呵欠，這對話又重覆了幾次，她知道艾蜜莉只是拖延著不想離開。

「妳是不是想和我一起睡？」她半開玩笑地問。

艾蜜莉安靜了一下，臉微微紅起來，好像不知道該回答什麼，想點頭卻又點不下去。

安琪拉的房間本來是客房，空間大，傢俱齊全，新購置的書桌和書櫃都乾淨得發亮，雙人床上新鋪好的床單與棉被有整齊的折線，有如高級飯店似的。

總之，要睡兩個人絕對不成問題。

「如果我不睡，妳是不是就不肯睡？」安琪拉又問。

「我不想睡啊。」艾蜜莉逞強地說。

「這樣妳明天上課肯定會沒精神，我可不想第一天就帶壞妳，妳陪我一起睡吧？」安琪拉說。

換成請求的說法，艾蜜莉果然就乖乖點頭答應。

熄燈上床時已經將近十一點。

床夠寬，是那種睡覺時不用擔心會不小心碰到對方的距離。

「要是我沒答應搬過來，妳要怎麼辦呢？」安琪拉說。

「那我就得住學校宿舍了吧。」

「但妳不想住宿舍？」

「不想。很多住宿生離家遠，他們經常都會跟家人通電話，但我不覺得我爸媽會有空和我講電話，我不想要被比較。而且要跟新室友相處，我沒什麼把握。」

「新室友，」安琪拉翻身面向艾蜜莉，笑著說：「請多多指教。」

「我覺得 … … 妳不會讓我失望。」艾蜜莉小聲地說。

安琪拉不知道艾蜜莉指的是答應成為她的室友，還是身為一個室友這件事。

但不論是哪一個，這種說法的問題就在於如果讓對方失望，自己就成了背信者似的。

那也沒關係，她早已習慣努力扮演一個不讓人失望的人。

只是既然要承受這樣的負擔，當然也得要求相應的回報。

「我很麻煩，妳得為我跳好多支舞。」她笑著說。

「好。」沒想到艾蜜莉毫不猶豫地爽快答應。

那反而讓安琪拉感到一股胸悶。

該怎麼說呢？好像如果有人願意陪伴，艾蜜莉就願意做任何事似的。

「妳爸媽不在身邊，妳會不會更寂寞？」安琪拉問。

「或許吧。」艾蜜莉又給了一個中立的答案，然後沉默不語了幾秒。「但另一方面，我反而覺得鬆了口氣。」

「怎麼說？」

「因為我不必再抱期待，我表演時不會再覺得他們『應該』出現，這樣也好。」

好像不是能夠說『這樣也好』的事啊。

學著讓自己比較好過當然是一種成長，只不過這樣的轉變，有點消極就是了。

她想嘆息，但她忍住了，她不覺得應該將這種負面的情緒傳遞出去。

「妳父母去世之後，妳也會覺得寂寞嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

「嗯，難免吧。」安琪拉試著以平淡的語調說。

而且，我們的關係非常親近。

後面的話，她沒說出口。

對七歲時的她來說，父母幾乎就是一切，所以分開的時候，世界好像從根本變形、崩解了一樣。

驟然地，瞬間地，以一個七歲孩子無法好好應對的力度，刻下很深很深的裂痕，之後再從深處一點一點漫延。

「好可憐。」艾蜜莉也轉身面向她，她能感覺到艾蜜莉在黑暗中望著她，用沉靜的聲音說話。「我陪妳。」

嘿，怎麼會變成這樣呢？明明是妳想要我陪吧？

安琪拉本來想這樣說，後來又決定將這些反駁的話藏進心裡。

因為，不管艾蜜莉是不是認真的，她都感受到了溫暖。

「妳對我好溫柔喔。」她開玩笑地說，同時伸手輕輕抱住艾蜜莉。

艾蜜莉難為情似地沒再說話，也沒有移動身子。

那是她第一次抱艾蜜莉。

她不確定有多久沒有好好擁抱別人，也不確定有多久沒在擁抱的時候像此時安心。

她看起來一直把自己過得很好，只是從來沒有擺脫寂寞。

那之後的幾夜，艾蜜莉也在她房間待到很晚。

她知道艾蜜莉不好意思說，所以她總要問艾蜜莉要不要和她一起睡。

「如果妳想和我一起睡，就直接待在這沒關係。」

有次她這樣提議，同床共眠終於成了她們的慣例。

不過這僅限於她們晚上有碰到面時，如果她上夜班，艾蜜莉就會睡在自己的房間。

當她們一起睡時，常常會聊得太晚，艾蜜莉會說些關於在學校發生的事情，上的課程，學的舞蹈，周遭的人，無傷大雅的八卦，艾蜜莉一日說話的額度似乎都集中在她身上。

她會忍著睡意陪艾蜜莉說話，但最後艾蜜莉總會比她先睡著，這讓她有點無奈。

但是沒關係，至少這時候她想抱艾蜜莉的話，就不需要顧忌什麼。

她的生活其實沒有很大的改變。

只不過她經常會在上班的時候想起艾蜜莉，偶爾會分心看看手機有沒有收到新訊息。

只不過她回去時艾蜜莉睡了，她們說不到話，她會覺得遺憾。

只不過她有更多的機會欣賞艾蜜莉跳舞，即便看上好幾個小時都不厭倦。

只不過跳舞之外，她的目光停留在艾蜜莉身上的時間變多了。

「可以給我妳的班表嗎？」

有天一起吃早餐時，艾蜜莉突然問。

「怎麼了？」

「我想要知道妳什麼時候會在，什麼時候不在。」

「嗯？」

「 … … 因為我不想抱期待妳卻不在，我想要先有心理準備。」艾蜜莉低著臉說，假裝忙著把荷包蛋切開。

她笑了一下，說好。

那天以後，她調整班表，減少夜班，配合艾蜜莉的作息。

甚至時間允許時，她也會去接艾蜜莉下課。

＊

她覺得站在舞蹈室外面看一群孩子練舞，很有意思。

大部分時候，孩子們跳著同樣的舞步，做著同樣的動作，但她能看出其中的相異之處，能看出技巧的強弱高低，縱使說不出細微的差別，也能感受到每個人跳舞時不同的魅力。

－－想做得更好，不想被超越。

光亮無暇的環境，照射出小孩子們單純的想法，柔軟的動作裡頭藏著堅定的企圖。

看她們全神貫注的模樣，彷彿讓人心態都變得正面樂觀起來。

今天有點特別的是，教室裡多了一個她從沒見過的女孩子。

她不禁好奇地多看了幾眼。

那女孩比其他孩子來得高一些，紅褐色的頭髮，乳白的肌膚。靜態的動作沉穩安定，動態的動作又力道十足，看得出身體素質非常好，技術也相當高超，和艾蜜莉一樣，具有能吸引人視線的魅力。

下課後，艾蜜莉幾乎沒有開口，在車上也只是默不作聲地望著窗外。

之前她來接送艾蜜莉都很高興，她不明白為什麼今天有點反常。

「怎麼了？都不說話，今天太累了？」她問。

「妳也覺得米勒跳得很好吧？」艾蜜莉看向她，說話的方式像是很早之前就想問了。

「米勒？」

「就是那個高高的紅髮轉學生。」艾蜜莉用平板的語氣說。

「原來是轉學生啊。」她點點頭，老實說：「確實跳得很好，像我這樣的外行人也能看出她和其他人的差異。」

說完卻迎來預料之外的沉默，她困惑地瞧了艾蜜莉一眼，只見對方又撇開了臉。

－－啊。

她這才驚覺，原來不能這樣說。

「但我覺得妳才是最棒的。」她笑著說。

艾蜜莉安靜了一會兒，用些微不滿的聲音說：「 … … 哄小孩的說法。」

她無聲勾起唇角。「難道妳不這麼想嗎？」

她還以為艾蜜莉對自己的舞蹈極有自信，應該不會感到威脅。

「當然不，這世界上有很多比我厲害的舞者。」艾蜜莉口吻倔強地說。

「糟糕，我一直以為妳是最厲害的。」她故作懊惱地皺起眉頭說。

「 … … 妳真無聊。」艾蜜莉雖然這樣說，但口氣已和緩不少。

「妳才無聊。」她笑著回嘴。

不平衡的樣子真可愛。她想。

或許那女孩的技巧和艾蜜莉不相上下，不過藝術畢竟是感官的，是主觀的，心不可能沒有偏好。

「艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」艾蜜莉看著她。

「我最喜歡看妳跳舞了。」她和艾蜜莉四目相交，微笑著鄭重地說：「而且我覺得妳比她還厲害。」

「 … … 喔。」艾蜜莉又彆扭地轉開臉。

八成臉紅了。

要不是在開車，她真想好好地看著此刻的艾蜜莉。

晚上她在房間用電腦做事時，艾蜜莉就在她的旁邊念書，如果艾蜜莉有問題就可以直接請教她。

基本上，沒有她解決不了的問題。

姑且不論她是個天才，她思路清晰，說話有條理又有耐心，很適合教人。

室友兼家庭教師，這倒是艾蜜莉本來沒想過的好處吧。

她的事情做到一個段落，看著艾蜜莉專注地念書解題，忽然很想讓艾蜜莉分心。

艾蜜莉很有定性，專注力高得驚人，這或許是學芭蕾培養出來的，她如果不刻意做點什麼，艾蜜莉就不會停下來。

於是她又提起車上的話題。

「艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」艾蜜莉從書中抬起臉。

「如果妳覺得有很多舞者比妳厲害，妳為什麼這麼在意那女生？因為是同學的關係嗎？」

「 … … 那是其中一個原因。」

「另一個原因呢？」

「 … … 因為妳一直看著她。」艾蜜莉說話時目光飄移。

她不是沒想過這個可能，她只是想驗證而已。

想驗證艾蜜莉是不是吃醋。

而答案令她愉快地笑了起來。「我才沒有一直看著她，只是稍微看了一下而已。」

「 … … 才不只一下。」艾蜜莉趴在桌上，把臉轉到安琪拉看不見的方向，一邊寫字一邊低聲囁嚅。

她突然很想抱一抱艾蜜莉。

她感覺好像非這麼做不可，否則沒辦法壓抑住內心的騷動。

不過她也不知道，即使無法壓抑這份騷動又怎麼樣。

「艾蜜莉，」她拍拍自己的大腿。「過來讓我抱一下。」

艾蜜莉瞥了她一眼。「 … … 也許妳忘了，十三歲不是一個還想讓人抱在腿上的年紀。」

「可是，十三歲還是會讓人想抱在腿上的年紀。」她學著對方的話說。

艾蜜莉不知道該說些什麼，沉默讓氣氛僵持不下。

她單手托著臉望著艾蜜莉。

「過來。」她字句清晰地說。

艾蜜莉緊張地抿了一下唇，面露尷尬。「 … … 不要啦。」

「過來～」她站起身，笑著把艾蜜莉直接抓過來，攔腰抱著放在腿上。

艾蜜莉的身體並不特別柔軟，相反的，還有點稜稜角角。

「妳好輕喔，抱起來都是骨頭。」她說。

瘦到好像能摸得出骨頭的形狀似的。

即便有肉的地方，也都是精實纖細的肌肉。

「胖一點比較好嗎？」

她聽得出來，艾蜜莉很在意她的眼光。

「也沒什麼關係，妳瘦得好看。」

她將臉輕靠在艾蜜莉肩上，艾蜜莉一動也不敢動。

她有一種想望，或許她只是一直選擇性地不去正視。

但這一刻好奇心，探究心，有如黑色的油墨滴落在白紙上那樣鮮明地擴大起來，而誰也不知道油墨最終究竟會變得多大，停在什麼樣的形狀。

「艾蜜莉。」

她喜歡這個名字。

儘管她總是懷疑自己的發音夠不夠標準。

「嗯？」

「妳對我有什麼感覺？」她輕聲問。

可能是問題來得太過猝不及防，所以艾蜜莉花了不少時間考慮。

「 … … 胸部很大。」

確實她的胸部正靠在艾蜜莉的背上，但她可不是要問這個，而且她猜艾蜜莉大概也是故意答非所問。

「還有呢？」她笑說。

「 … … 我不知道。」艾蜜莉不安地輕輕晃起懸空的雙腳。「我不知道妳想聽什麼。」

「什麼都好。」她說。

房裡一時之間悄然無聲，如果不是感覺到艾蜜莉的體溫慢慢上升，她恐怕會以為是時間暫停。

「 … … 妳很特別，沒有人像妳一樣。」艾蜜莉的聲音越說越小，好像純白的砂糖在熱咖啡裡逐漸溶化消失似的。「妳是我遇過最特別的人。」

艾蜜莉說完垂下頭，她看不見艾蜜莉的表情，但看到艾蜜莉的耳朵紅了。

她想吻一吻那耳朵，卻什麼也不敢做。

她感受到自己心的跳動。

她覺得不該如此。

她有各式各樣的理由覺得不該如此。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**5.Puzzle**

「妳喜歡他，要讓他知道妳很喜歡他，不然就只是一個姿勢。」站在最前方，留著短短灰色捲髮的男老師說。

教室裡有好幾對男女在練習雙人舞。

安琪拉看著男孩握住艾蜜莉的手，另一手摟住艾蜜莉的腰，他們彼此對視，身體相當貼近。

她懷疑那些青春期的男孩子在和漂亮的女孩子如此親近地互動時，要如何不想到性呢？

這念頭令她感到一絲焦躁。

艾蜜莉在持續地長高，乳房慢慢地隆起，腰臀的曲線也逐漸變得明顯。

她覺得那樣的身體非常好看，是在女孩和女人那有點曖昧的中間地帶獨有的美。

－－安琪拉，承認吧。

她不願想，卻不得不想，近日這想法越來越難以按捺。

－－妳迷戀她，而且妳一點也不想和別人分享她。

她轉身遠離舞蹈教室，決定到別的地方等艾蜜莉下課。

除了眼不見為淨，她不知道還能怎麼辦。因為她不打算再往前進了，因為她不能再往前進了，所以將來也許某個時間點，某個人會超越她，成為對艾蜜莉來說更重要的存在。

她討厭那樣，討厭她終究不是艾蜜莉的誰。

「嘿，艾蜜莉在找妳喔。」

她回過頭，發覺米勒在她身後。

「啊。」她這才把手機掏出來，看到一通未接來電和艾蜜莉的訊息。她剛才在校園裡隨意地走動，手機放在包包裡，完全沒注意到聲音。

「謝謝妳，我現在就過去。」她向米勒說，並先發訊息回覆艾蜜莉。

之前她和米勒曾短暫地交談過，也算是彼此認識。艾蜜莉說米勒是個外向的人，剛轉學來不久就主動和艾蜜莉聊天，性格單純，講話直接，練舞的認真程度不輸給艾蜜莉。

「妳剛剛有看到艾蜜莉的雙人舞嗎？」米勒陪著她走回舞蹈教室。她也不介意，米勒就是個愛說話的孩子。

「有看到一點，怎麼了嗎？」她說。

「艾蜜莉的雙人舞跳得真好，不少人還在扭捏害羞，她卻好像已經進入另個層次了。」米勒佩服地說。

「另個層次是什麼意思？」她問。

「就是她好像喜歡自己的舞伴。」

她感到自己的思慮在一瞬間緊縮起來，表面卻不動聲色。

「這個我倒沒聽她提過。」

「也不是真的喜歡，只是情感相當投入，是很好的表演。」米勒接著說。

然後她的思慮又鬆開，緊繃的神經軟化下來。

「我覺得妳也跳得很好啊。」她微笑著說。

「還是不如艾蜜莉啊。真不公平，明明我們都沒談過戀愛不是嗎？」米勒有些哀怨地說。

「嗯。」她點點頭。

「大概是有什麼秘密喔。」米勒忽然賊賊地笑著。

「妳多心了吧。」她配合著笑了。

她可能擁有那個秘密吧。她想。不過如果秘密一直只是秘密，就不具任何效力。

她們走回教室，艾蜜莉已經換好衣服鞋子，在門口等她。

「嘿，艾蜜莉，我幫妳把安琪拉帶回來嘍。」米勒笑著說。

艾蜜莉快步走到安琪拉身旁，挽住她的手臂。

「謝謝妳，我們先走了，再見。」艾蜜莉說。

她能感覺到變多的肢體接觸，還有艾蜜莉掩飾不住的佔有欲。

如果不是這樣的話，她或許會不知道該如何自處吧。

在她的房間裡，艾蜜莉背對她坐在她的腿上，她抱著艾蜜莉。

她們幾乎習慣了這麼做。

有時她會握著艾蜜莉的前臂，有時她們會輕輕牽住對方的手，過一會兒再不經意地放開，裝作這一切只是偶然。

「嘿，會不會有人對舞伴心動呢？」她故作輕鬆的語氣，像是臨時動念般問艾蜜莉。

她還以為自己對這問題死心了，可是當兩個人獨處，被那種無人能介入的親密空氣給包圍時，想知的衝動便又頑固地浮現。

艾蜜莉思考了一下。「有些人吧。」

「和舞伴談戀愛的例子多嗎？」她又問。

「不少的樣子。」

「妳的舞伴，會不會也喜歡妳呢？」

「不 … … 我想應該沒有吧。」艾蜜莉回答後過了兩秒，便悄然笑了。

「妳笑什麼？」

「我沒有笑。」艾蜜莉平靜地否認。

「 … … 喔。」她懷疑地應著。

「大家最近時常在談論性。」艾蜜莉說。

「為什麼？」

「因為有人在宿舍做愛的事傳開了。」

「好像不太妙喔。」她挑起眉。

「對啊，畢竟我們學校是很有紀律的。可是大家都好奇啊，所以忍不住會討論。」

「那也是難免的。」

「妳最後一次跟人做是什麼時候？」艾蜜莉問。

她實在沒料到矛頭會冷不防地指向她，像腦袋無預警地被人從後面敲打了一下。

「 … … 我不記得了。」她說。當然事實上她只是不願去回想。

「喔。」

她為艾蜜莉接受這答案而鬆了口氣。

「那種事，應該怎麼做？」結果問題卻往更不妙的地方發展了。

「 … … 我不知道。」她突然失智似地什麼也答不上來，但又覺得這樣太敷衍，必須得擠出什麼話才行。「你們互相喜歡，自然就會發生了。」

她實在不想談論這話題，因為這讓她緊張，讓她想觸碰艾蜜莉的身體。

「總之，」她試著讓思緒鎮定下來。「妳要是和男孩子做，一定要讓對方戴套。」

她不知道她為何要這樣說，把明擺在彼此面前的事情假裝忽略。

她往後靠上椅背，拉開一個安全的距離，艾蜜莉卻跟著她向後躺，單薄的後背倚在她胸前，並且牽住她的手心。

每一次艾蜜莉向她靠得那麼近，她都覺得她們有可能跨過那條危險邊緣，做出一些不該有的舉動。

不過不會的，之前不會，現在也不會。她理性地說服自己。

「可是，我不想和男孩子做，也不想和女孩子做。」艾蜜莉半轉過臉看著她。「我好奇的只是妳。」

她害怕艾蜜莉可以透過背部感覺到她的心跳。

「我今天跳舞的時候 … … 一直想著妳。」艾蜜莉的視線有如蜘蛛網將她沾黏，捕捉，讓她像隻無力的弱小蟲子。

「 … … 為什麼想我？」她還可以移動，勉強地移動，但不管往哪走，似乎都離不開這張蜘蛛網。

於是她哪裡也不去，讓謎底朝自己靠近。

「因為那讓我跳得更好。」

她看見艾蜜莉閉上眼，看著艾蜜莉長而濃密的睫毛變得更加清晰。

艾蜜莉吻了她一下。

她的腦筋一片混亂，什麼感覺也沒有。

等一下。她不確定有沒有說出口。

她慌亂地挪開臉想保持一點距離，但卻沒有堅決地將對方推開。

於是艾蜜莉轉過身，又吻了她一遍，那雙細細的手臂輕輕勾住她的頸子，吻持續了一陣子。

艾蜜莉微微噘起的上唇和豐厚的下唇帶給她柔軟美好的觸感，她的身體發熱，舒服地鬆懈，好像要在那潮水似的溫柔之中溶解。

有那麼片刻，她質疑自己為什麼忍耐這麼久不肯前進，她質疑事情其實很簡單，為什麼自己要不停複雜化。

不知不覺，艾蜜莉已經把她身上的鈕扣解開了幾顆，揭開領口，親吻她的脖頸，當艾蜜莉吸吮她的肌膚，她才在那些微的刺痛感中清醒過來。

「等一下、停下來。」這一次她確實地說出口，並且制止了對方的動作。

她滿臉通紅，喘息似地用力嘆了一口氣。

「啊 … … 天啊。」她看到自己的胸部幾乎露了一半，於是尷尬地趕緊扣回釦子，但扣到最上面時，才發覺衣領的左右兩邊不對稱。

「我幫妳吧。」艾蜜莉向她伸出雙手，依序解開鈕扣，然後再正確地扣上。

她應該拒絕才對。

讓比自己年紀還小的人幫忙扣釦子，實在太過羞慚，但艾蜜莉的反應冷靜地讓她忘了回絕。

「對不起。」艾蜜莉道歉的語調很可愛，讓她想將艾蜜莉擁進懷裡，但她忍著不那麼做。

「 … … 我只是需要思考一下。」她說。

但她根本不知道要想什麼，實際上她處在一個無法思考的狀態。

她太想要對方了。

她覺得這樣的心情很失衡，很難受。

沉澱下亢奮的情緒後，漂浮上來的都是焦慮不安的負面東西。

那一晚，她還是抱了艾蜜莉。

但就在她抱了艾蜜莉之後，艾蜜莉就翻身面向她，在黑暗裡那雙晶亮的眼睛骨碌碌地轉動。

她意外艾蜜莉還醒著。

「可不可以吻妳？」艾蜜莉問。

「我還以為妳睡著了。」她答非所問。

「我得裝作先睡著了，妳才會抱我。」艾蜜莉說。

這一番話，簡直讓她崩潰想哭。

她竟渾然不覺，從未懷疑艾蜜莉裝睡的可能，從未猜想艾蜜莉也會對她使這種小心機。

她就像在森林裡散步，卻忽然被捕獸夾給狠狠夾住。

「所以，我也知道妳對我做過的事。」艾蜜莉又說。

她曾在夜深人靜時，偷吻過艾蜜莉的臉頰，肩頭，還有後頸。

看來她不僅被夾住，還觸發連鎖陷阱，被萬箭穿心。

如果可以的話，她還真想就這麼死去。

「對不起，是我不應該那麼做，我們不能這樣。」她羞愧地說。

「為什麼？」艾蜜莉問。

「妳還小。」有各種理由，她先選了其中一種。

「我們也不過差四歲。」艾蜜莉口吻倔強地說。

「如果我們是十七和二十一，那當然沒什麼問題，但妳才十三歲。」她說。

「妳的第一次是什麼時候？」艾蜜莉問。

她啞口無言。

是十三歲。

「那個和這個無關。」她故作嚴肅地說。「我應該是要照顧妳的，要是和妳做這種事，別人會怎麼想呢？」

「我不知道，不會有別人知道，這不是我們之間的事嗎？」

其實那些都不是真正的原因。

真正的原因是什麼呢？

她早已習慣了安定的交往，冷靜的分手，她不確定有沒有人真正到過她內心深處，她也沒有追求那樣的關係。

她不知道如果對象是艾蜜莉的話，她還能夠維持一直以來的步調嗎？

她懷疑，她是不是想改變自己。

如果她不想，她們以後又該怎麼辦？

想到此處，她竟然就覺得難過。

「要是妳給我一百個理由 … … 」艾蜜莉靠近她的懷裡。「我會反駁妳一百次。」

「妳怎麼變得這麼固執？」她不禁笑了。「妳真的喜歡我？」

艾蜜莉猶豫了一下，然後害羞似地點了點頭。「嗯。」

她的心情與其說是想前進，不如說是不知道該怎麼後退了吧。

「有多喜歡？」

「想為妳跳全世界的舞曲那麼喜歡。」

她忍不住微笑，溫柔地摸了摸艾蜜莉微熱的臉頰，艾蜜莉把那當作一種應允，嘴唇湊了上來吻她。

她闔上雙眼，安靜地接受。

和艾蜜莉接吻的感覺很好。

她應該是艾蜜莉初吻的對象才對，不過艾蜜莉卻很能掌握接吻的方式和節奏，有的人就是有這種天份。

艾蜜莉環抱她的腰，小舌頭探索著她的唇，她有點傻住，不知道該不該放任對方繼續。

短暫的遲疑之間，艾蜜莉的舌頭鑽進她嘴裡，一隻手隔著薄薄的睡衣，撫摸她的背，她的身體不由自主地微微哆嗦，接著她感覺對方的手滑過她的側腹。

「等一下。」她握住艾蜜莉的手。「只能這樣，拜託。」

「是『等一下』，還是『只能這樣』？」艾蜜莉問。

「 … … 妳只能碰我的背。」

「好。」艾蜜莉乖乖地抱著她，只吻她的唇，摸她的背，她們總算相安無事度過那一晚。

她擔心這一切進展太快，她明明想要保護對方，立場卻反過來，好像她才是沒性經驗的人。

對艾蜜莉來說卻自然而然，什麼也不必多想。

她是天秤中間的端點，公正小心地權衡兩邊的輕重，控制著讓情況不至於太過歪斜，但艾蜜莉卻單純地將情感不斷擺放上去。

艾蜜莉總是會觸碰她的身體，而她也漸漸難以抗拒。

第四個晚上，她讓艾蜜莉隔著衣服撫摸她的胸部。

「妳的胸部好大，好好摸。」艾蜜莉有些佩服似地說。

「 … … 謝謝。」她這輩子還沒被這麼直白地讚美過胸部，多少有些難為情。

「跳芭蕾的女生，胸部通常都不會長太大。」艾蜜莉的語氣像是有點遺憾。

「那有什麼關係，我覺得妳的身體很美。」

甚至會讓人產生性慾。

這點她倒是不敢說出口。

第七個晚上，她讓艾蜜莉觸碰她的私處。

艾蜜莉從她的後背、胸部，再摸到私處時，她的身體已經進入興奮的狀態，雖然穿著睡褲仍相當敏感。

她無力地合著雙腿，而艾蜜莉的手指鑽進那之間摩擦著。

她把半張臉埋進枕頭裡喘息。

「是什麼感覺？」艾蜜莉接近她，好奇地輕聲問。

房間太過靜謐，不管說什麼、發出什麼聲音都能聽得好清楚。

她抬起視線望向艾蜜莉，但她怕此刻的嗓音和平時不同，所以不願開口。

她把艾蜜莉拉過來接吻，在過程中終於忍不住發出呻吟。

艾蜜莉新奇地圓睜著眼望著她，手指還停留在她的私處。

「我該怎麼做呢？」艾蜜莉的語調像在對她撒嬌。

她猜艾蜜莉會這樣對她說話，是因為不想要被她阻止，就此停下來。

但事實上，她也不想停下來。

「 … … 吻我的身體。」她親著艾蜜莉的臉頰說。

艾蜜莉把她的衣服推到胸部以上，小巧的嘴輕柔吻著她胸膛上淺淺的雀斑，然後握住她飽滿的乳房，慢慢地舔著粉紅色的乳頭。

她把自己的褲子和內褲一起脫掉，充分濕濡的下體迎接著艾蜜莉的手指。

艾蜜莉的手指移動時，不可思議地光滑柔和，她過往從未如此舒服，赤裸的身體無防備地癱軟。

她急切地渴望卻又強烈地不安，身體和心靈像是拼圖無序地散開來，鮮豔的正面，灰色的反面，互相共存。

貼合的身體，抽動的手指，顫抖的雙腿，她彷彿被艾蜜莉拼湊著。

做過之後，她身體深處的某部分依然空洞著，於是她緊緊抱住艾蜜莉，才覺得自己恢復到一個完整的形狀。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**6.Disorder**

週六傍晚，安琪拉回到家之後，就直接循著音樂聲走到練舞室。

艾蜜莉正在跳舞，她望了安琪拉一眼，卻沒有停下腳步。

安琪拉也習慣了艾蜜莉的習慣，她知道艾蜜莉不會因為周遭的一點變化就打斷自己的節奏，於是便安靜地坐在一旁等待。

對安琪拉來說這樣的等待從來就不無聊，或許這是世界上最值得享受的等待。

她喜歡看著艾蜜莉輕盈搖晃的短短馬尾，被細汗附著而微微發亮的肌膚，過於專注而不自覺嚴肅堅毅的神情。

兩個人的練舞室，她一個人獨佔的舞步。

一首曲子結束之後，艾蜜莉就把音樂關掉，拿起掛在扶桿上的毛巾擦拭掉臉、脖子和手臂上的汗水，接著坐到安琪拉身邊。

「妳練習了多久？」安琪拉問。

艾蜜莉抬頭看了一下牆上的電子鐘確認時間。

「大概三個小時。」

「好認真喔。」她讚許地笑著，伸手摸了摸艾蜜莉的頭。

「認真有獎勵嗎？」艾蜜莉側著臉看她。

「妳要什麼獎勵？」安琪拉微笑著說。

「我想要 … … 妳親我一下。」艾蜜莉的臉只要一不自在就會僵硬，安琪拉總是很想揉一揉她可愛的臉蛋讓她放鬆。

「好啊。」安琪拉的手繞過艾蜜莉背後，摟住她的肩膀將她抱近自己，在她的頭上親了一下。

艾蜜莉仰起頭，安琪拉知道艾蜜莉想要她親的不是頭而是唇，但她只是笑，故意不順艾蜜莉的意。

有時候，她會想要像這樣稍微欺負一下艾蜜莉，好像不這麼做，她就不能從中取回一點平衡。

如果她一直把自己塑造成給予的一方，或許她就可以避免去意識自己得到的究竟夠不夠多。

艾蜜莉蹙眉，浮現不甘心的臉色抗議。

「妳比妳說的還要晚了一小時才回來。」

「我沒有想到開會會拖得那麼久嘛。」

艾蜜莉的手放上她的膝蓋，用大拇指輕輕摩擦絲襪表面，然後往下滑過她的小腿。

一百二十丹的黑色絲襪，帶有一點厚度，只有在膝蓋彎曲的地方略透膚色，穿起來比薄絲襪更緊，讓安琪拉的腿看起來更細，更修長。

「妳跳了這麼久的舞，還不累。」如果艾蜜莉這樣摸她，她當然也很清楚對方想做什麼。

以兩個人相處的時間，能共度的夜來說，她們並不常做。

因為那不但耗體力，也會導致她們睡眠不足，隔天做事效益不彰。

其實比起自己她更在乎艾蜜莉，她知道練芭蕾舞需要保持良好的身體狀態，也許有時候她真的把自己當保姆，怕自己會拖累艾蜜莉，所以她總是理性地踩煞車。

如果她說不行，艾蜜莉也絕不會強求。艾蜜莉很聽話，就像怕做錯了任何事會讓她討厭那樣聽話。

可是假日就沒關係了，如果艾蜜莉有那個意圖的話，她就會順著艾蜜莉。

她讓艾蜜莉吻她，讓艾蜜莉的手恣意滑進她的裙子裡。

「妳的裙子好短喔。」艾蜜莉說。

「是因為坐姿讓裙子捲上去了吧。」

「是嗎？」

「妳不喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡。」

艾蜜莉閉上眼又吻她，隨著吻慢慢調整彼此的姿勢，她在乾淨的白色地板上躺下，艾蜜莉爬到她的身上，把臉埋進她的髮間，親吻她的耳後。

她被艾蜜莉的氣息搔得發癢，心頭上的癢，像被千百根羽毛撥弄。

她側過頭，看見周圍的鏡子反射出她們的樣子，看見艾蜜莉伏在她身上，下凹的腰，拱起的臀部，側身美麗的曲線。她明明是被壓在下面的人，卻看著對方的身體感到亢奮而渾身發熱。

艾蜜莉解開她襯衫領口處裝飾性的黑色蝴蝶結綁帶，從頸子、鎖骨到胸部，艾蜜莉一邊解著鈕扣一邊往下吻。攤開她燙得平整的襯衫，解開她蕾絲胸罩的背扣，艾蜜莉像小動物似地用鼻尖將她的胸罩往上推，讓她渾圓的乳房露出。

噘起的唇像踮起的腳尖，在她雪白的肌膚上輕滑，慢舞。

她像被全世界最溫柔最無瑕的情感捧著。

如果她這樣想，如果她這樣說，一定沒有人會反對。可是她不會說，沒有人會知道，或許這會是永遠的秘密，像永遠隨著洋流漂流，不被發現亦沒有收件者的瓶中信。

艾蜜莉的手指在她的下身抽動，液體進入又滲出，發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音，彷彿某種欲言又止的呢喃。

她的雙腿勾住艾蜜莉的後腰，像要把艾蜜莉含進身體那樣熱切。

她們的手臂貼著手臂，平躺著歇息。冷氣和體溫舒適的平衡，安琪拉體內莫名的浮躁感卻沒有止息，她坐起身，不是整理身上凌亂的衣著，反而把襯衫和內衣全脫了。

她全裸著身體側身躺下，貼近艾蜜莉，將艾蜜莉摟著。

她還想要更多、更明確的東西，像是能將心靈和慾望都牢牢鎖上螺絲那樣穩固下來的東西。

如果沒有辦法，那就是一個缺口，一個越擴越大望不見內容底處的缺口，她沒有辦法忍受那存在。

「艾蜜莉，和我說話。」她柔聲說。

「說什麼？」

「不知道，想聽妳說話。」

艾蜜莉翻身面對著安琪拉，她的眼神透露著困惑，她沒有辦法捕捉安琪拉的思維。

但她能感覺到更直接的東西，感覺到安琪拉主動向她靠得太近。

「妳還想要嗎？」艾蜜莉試著問。

「我不知道。」

艾蜜莉將手掌鑽進安琪拉雙腿的縫隙間，那裡依舊保持著濕度。

「把腳打開一點。」艾蜜莉用稚嫩的聲音說出的字句有些不清楚，她興奮時會這樣。

安琪拉把腳張開，雙手箍著艾蜜莉的身體，有一種要將那纖細的身子捏碎的念頭。

－－好像要瘋了。

做過第二遍之後，安琪拉感覺精神變得鬆散，似乎失去了自我說服的力氣，她忽然很想任性，很想放縱自己片刻。

「艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」

「 … … 把上衣脫掉。」她說。「我想看妳的身體。」

她之前從不脫艾蜜莉的衣服，也不愛撫艾蜜莉的身體，她不知道這算不算無謂的道德堅持。

艾蜜莉褪去細肩帶背心，露出精瘦結實的身驅，還有小小的，形狀可愛的乳房，乳暈是蜜桃似的粉嫩顏色。

安琪拉當然想對那漂亮的身體做各式各樣的事，但卻不打算有更進一步的實際行動。

該說是這樣就夠了嗎？還是說就算做了也不夠呢？

她想要更珍惜艾蜜莉，可是過於珍惜的心情，也令人恐懼，像是將一切懸在一線之上的不安定感。

人是自主的，情感是流動的，沒有完整的擁有，沒有完全的屬於，她不知道這種念頭該往哪裡走，也不知道該如何自我開脫。

「安琪拉 … … 」艾蜜莉望著她，臉頰是濃濃的粉紅，兩隻耳朵是熟透的蝦子。

「嗯？」

「不知道為什麼，那裡 … … 有點痛。」

安琪拉挪動身子向下，雙手將愛蜜莉的腿稍微撐開，灰色韻律褲的中間被染成更深的灰。

她把嘴巴靠上，輕吻，用舌頭溫柔地舔。

艾蜜莉發出低低的呻吟，悶在嘴裡。

她問艾蜜莉有好一點嗎？

艾蜜莉卻撒嬌地抱緊她，回答我喜歡妳。

這句話她聽過好多次，聽過好多人說，可是只有艾蜜莉這樣說時，她會感到窒悶。

＊

那年秋天的天氣相當善變，隨著轉黃的葉子忽晴忽雨。

艾蜜莉患上流行性感冒，雖然咳得有點嚴重，但所幸沒到發燒的程度。安琪拉直接從醫院替艾蜜莉拿了藥。

那晚艾蜜莉昏昏沉沉，吃過藥後便早早回房，安琪拉又叮嚀她三餐飯後記得吃藥，如果還是不舒服就請假別去學校了。

安琪拉時常擔心艾蜜莉為了跳舞太認真，太固執。因為艾蜜莉就是腳指甲斷了，流血了，也會裝作沒事繼續跳舞的人。她曾為那血跡斑斑的雙腳清理上藥過好幾次，但她從來就不能習以為常，她對別的病人不會共感，但每一次她看到艾蜜莉的傷口都像自己受傷一樣感到可怕和疼痛。

「要聽醫生的話喔。」說到後來她忍不住拿出職業壓人。

「說實話，妳不太像醫生。」艾蜜莉側躺在床上說。

「為什麼？」

「太年輕，太漂亮。」

「妳對醫生的外表很有成見。」她愉快地笑了。「妳需要什麼就告訴我，如果妳想要一個吻也可以。」

艾蜜莉的表情很明顯地動搖了，她緊抿了一下微乾的唇堅定自己的心。

「不行，妳會被我傳染。」是不行，不是不要。

聽到艾蜜莉這麼說，安琪拉反倒擠上艾蜜莉的單人床。

「我不怕被妳傳染。」安琪拉說。

「妳 … … 」艾蜜莉話說一半難以抑制地掩著嘴咳了起來。「妳別跟我睡，我會吵到妳睡不著。」

「那我就醒著陪妳。」

那副病懨懨的模樣多叫人心疼。

她把艾蜜莉抓進懷裡，給艾蜜莉一個棉花糖似的柔軟擁抱，再輕輕吻艾蜜莉的額頭。

有時候，她覺得很快樂，覺得和艾蜜莉在一起是再正確不過的決定。

「安琪拉 … … 」

「嗯？」

「 … … 雖然我也不太懂 … … 但是 … … 」

「嗯？」

艾蜜莉頓了又頓，她不明白艾蜜莉為什麼變得支支吾吾，但她耐心地等候艾蜜莉想說的話。

「我想 … … 我愛妳。」艾蜜莉難為情似地把臉埋在她身上，聲音含糊不清。

她是不是應該要開心呢？

可是她卻不知道該回答什麼，她感到焦慮，像在搖晃不定的吊橋上行走，她站上去了，但其實一點也不想前進，即使抓住兩旁的扶手，也沒有安定的立足點。

她不確定，她是不是懂得愛。

如果她不懂，十三歲的人又怎麼知道呢？

她張口結舌，字句遲遲沒有成形，語言化做世上最陌生最遙遠的產物。

她只能緊緊擁抱，用那代替一切，期許那能代替一切。

艾蜜莉或許接受了，像隻忠心的小狗溫順地讓她擁著，既溫暖又放鬆。

「兩個人要怎麼樣才能不分開呢？」

艾蜜莉說著又咳嗽，身體一顫一顫，像斷翅的鳥般脆弱，她要怎麼說才能不讓艾蜜莉受傷？

她不知道，她才十七歲，她能想到的只有把誠實當作誠意。

「 … … 我也不知道。」

她不敢說，與其說是不知道，不如說是覺得方法不存在。

一直到最後，她都不知道。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**7.Prelude**

安琪拉決定去法國度假幾天。

她答應了艾蜜莉母親的邀請，去參加艾蜜莉的婚禮。

對於自己是不是適合出現，她其實沒什麼把握，但好像也沒什麼理由不把祝福帶到。而且一般來說婚禮上通常沒太多機會和新娘互動，隱身在人群裡應該不是什麼難事。

不過一抵達巴黎時，她忽然就想在婚禮前先見見艾蜜莉。

也不是要多說點什麼，就是有些懷念，而且她也關心艾蜜莉的近況。

艾蜜莉在十五歲時參加國際性的青少年舞蹈比賽，在漫長的比賽後，她獲得第二名，並得到巴黎頂尖芭蕾舞蹈學校的入學資格。

艾蜜莉到巴黎念書後，她只來過三次，之後十年她都避免再踏上這城市。

還記得最後一次來時，艾蜜莉濤濤不絕地說話，說老師很欣賞她，也很照顧她，這次的期末表演還要讓她負責編舞。

安琪拉沒說太多話，艾蜜莉問她怎麼了，她笑說她只是有點累了。

不知道艾蜜莉知不知道她說的是這段感情。

或許不知道，所以見到她還是那麼高興，又或許是知道，所以才那麼努力講話也不一定。

安琪拉先到飯店安頓好行李。來巴黎之前她就查過艾蜜莉現在所屬的舞團，此時只要用手機再確認舞蹈室的地址。

臨出門前她又照鏡子，檢視自己的衣著打扮。她穿著素面全白的連身洋裝，外面套上柔軟的披肩外套，頭髮向後整齊地盤起，露出鍍白金的水晶耳環。

她想像和艾蜜莉見面，就感到一絲緊張。

但其實她完全沒有計畫，也可能到了現場根本就遇不到艾蜜莉，這麼莽撞的行為全然不像她。

或許是她覺得怎麼樣都沒關係，見得到或見不到都是緣分，就算只是看看艾蜜莉平時練舞的地方也好。

這一趟來巴黎，她就是要自己放鬆，最好什麼也別多想。

＊

舞蹈室的大廳貼了許多表演的宣傳海報，整個環境相當寬敞、乾淨，被燈光照得無比明亮，彷彿一點也不怕被人檢查細節。

坐在櫃臺的是位看起來大概三十歲左右的褐髮女人，她對安琪拉露出一個感覺舒適的禮貌性微笑，並詢問有什麼能幫忙的。

安琪拉報上艾蜜莉的名字，說她們約好要碰個面，並想著如果艾蜜莉今天沒有練舞，她只要假裝自己記錯時間就好。不過女人立即就指引她方向，給了一個明確的舞蹈室編號，並親切地補充艾蜜莉的練習會到六點才結束。她微笑道謝，順著女人指示的方向走去。

她很快就能見到艾蜜莉，感覺卻很不真實。

如果她有期待，她是不是應該湮滅那期待？

不過，又有什麼理由非得壓抑這樣的心情不可呢？

她踩著白色高跟鞋，一邊敲出輕巧的聲音前進，一邊確認每個舞蹈室門旁的編號牌，直到正確的編號出現在右手邊第三間房，她在透明的玻璃門前停下腳步。

裡面有兩男兩女，一對男女在跳舞，一個男人在旁彈鋼琴伴奏，一個女人在前方，顯然是指導教練。

在跳舞的女人做出旋轉的舞步時，安琪拉清楚地看見她的臉——確實是艾蜜莉。她的身型變了不少，以前看起來有點缺乏營養，現在則是修長苗條的瘦，不過臉的樣貌沒有變得太多，很容易就能分辨出來。

安琪拉目不轉睛地看著艾蜜莉慢慢提起手，男舞伴扶著她的腰，讓她輕盈地高高躍起，在半空中優雅地舒展開身體，隨後，是高難度的揮鞭轉。

她好像回到從前那樣待在教室外看艾蜜莉跳舞，但艾蜜莉的舞姿又和記憶中不太一樣，或許是因為技巧又更上一層樓，不論是穩定性還是力道、演技，都做得更好。

真不可思議，艾蜜莉究竟還能變得多厲害呢？

看艾蜜莉跳舞就像看火柴燃起的瞬間，那種茂盛而炫麗的火光總能令人眼睛一亮。

不一會兒艾蜜莉就注意到她的存在，跳舞的同時頻頻分神望向她。她看出艾蜜莉眼裡的疑惑轉為驚訝， 讓她忍不住揚起笑意。

當然她也意識到讓艾蜜莉分心並不妥，於是決定暫時離開。但她才走了幾步，艾蜜莉就從舞蹈室追出來。

「安琪拉？」

艾蜜莉用著不確定的聲音呼喚她，她回過身，看到艾蜜莉因為跳舞而氣喘吁吁，滿身大汗。

她喜歡汗珠滑過艾蜜莉頸子到鎖骨的畫面，喜歡艾蜜莉那種非常投入、賣力而把自己榨乾的感覺。

「好久不見了。」她朝艾蜜莉露出笑容。

「好久不見。」艾蜜莉的聲音變得很成熟，很性感。像握住柔軟的沙子，放開後那細細的、刺刺的觸感，依然殘留在手上。

「妳長高了，比我還高。」她笑著說。看著艾蜜莉湧上的全是懷念的、美好的感覺。她想摸摸艾蜜莉的頭，甚至給一個擁抱，然而身體卻沒做出任何行動。

艾蜜莉反射性地對她報以微笑，但眼神還有些混亂，似乎不知道該怎麼妥善地表現情緒。

「妳怎麼會在這？」

「就是好奇而已，想看看妳。」她輕描淡寫地說。

「妳不是會去婚禮嗎？」

「嗯，但我想在婚禮前先見到妳。」

她沒說為什麼。

艾蜜莉望著她考慮了幾秒，也沒有追問。

「妳知道我的練舞時間？」

「不，我不知道。」

艾蜜莉不解地挑起眉。「所以妳很有可能遇不到我。」

「嗯，是有那個可能。」

她的回答讓艾蜜莉更摸不著腦，但她只是微笑，她覺得艾蜜莉疑惑的樣子很可愛。

「我不能逗留太久。」艾蜜莉緊張地朝練舞室張望了一下。

看來她是擅自中斷了練習。安琪拉猜想。

「我們一起吃個晚餐？」艾蜜莉問。

「當然。」

「七點半妳方便嗎？」

「可以。」

艾蜜莉給了她一間餐廳的名字，之後便匆匆道別，回到練舞室。

＊

她們相對而坐，艾蜜莉約的是間有名的高檔法式餐廳，擁有精緻華麗的裝潢，偏黃的柔和燈光，質地良好的木桌椅，以及營造美好氣氛的小蠟燭，甚至讓安琪拉覺得若有人想在這裡求婚也很適合。

艾蜜莉放下頭髮，穿著純黑的平口小禮服，露出單薄的雙肩，黑衣襯得她肌膚白得發亮。濃長的睫毛，黑色眼線與淡紫色眼影，艾蜜莉完美的妝容讓安琪拉看不出一點孩子氣的痕跡，在眼前的是個性感又美麗的女人。

她沒想到這會讓她感到些微的不自在，但她不認為這是艾蜜莉的目的，所以她表現得像是她完全不在意。

用餐時，她不自覺想像艾蜜莉是在什麼樣的地點被求婚的，是像現在這樣的高級餐廳？兩人的住所？亦或床笫之間？

無意義的猜測。

「前陣子我才去探望剛生孩子的朋友。」她提起一個話題，試著讓自己轉移注意力。「她說照顧孩子實在太辛苦了，幾乎沒有辦法睡覺。不過看她面對孩子溫柔的模樣，就覺得雖然辛苦但也很幸福吧。」

「嗯，生了孩子的人好像世界就得繞著孩子團團轉，社交軟體除了孩子的照片沒別的了。」

艾蜜莉的話聽起來帶有負面的意思，讓她不禁打趣地笑了。

「我感覺妳還像個孩子，」她說得理所當然，其實她已經無法把艾蜜莉當作小孩看待，卻不知道為什麼無法坦率地承認這點。「實在沒辦法想像妳抱著孩子的樣子。」

不過後面這句話倒不假，她確實無法想像。

「沒關係，」艾蜜莉彎起唇角輕輕笑了，帶有一種奇異的包容意味。「我不打算生孩子。」

「喔？為什麼？」她意外地說。

「因為我和他都不想放棄自己的事業，而我也不想要我的小孩像我一樣。」

她安靜了幾秒，不確定該接什麼話才好，而艾蜜莉只是不在意地笑了笑。

「妳呢？還沒有結婚？」艾蜜莉說。

她以前可不擅常帶動話題，現在不一樣了。安琪拉想。

「嗯，沒有。」

「已經三十歲了不是嗎？」

「是二十九。」安琪拉微蹙起眉。

艾蜜莉又笑了，現在連調侃人都會了。

「沒有對象嗎？」

「是我個人的問題。」

「什麼問題？」

「我應該不太適合結婚。」

這時服務生來上菜，兩人很有默契地拿起紅酒，暫時不說話，直到服務生離開。

「怎麼說？」艾蜜莉接著又問。

「我的工作太忙了，又危險，不適合結婚。」

「想結婚的話，辭掉就行了。」

「事業心太重，和妳一樣。」她笑說。

「原來如此。」艾蜜點點頭，輕晃著手上的高腳杯。安琪拉不確定她的說法艾蜜莉是不是真的接受了。

「我曾經想像如果我再見到妳，我會有什麼感覺。」艾蜜莉說。

她慢慢啜了一口酒，不知道該不該問。

「妳有什麼感覺？」她就是忍不住好奇。

「妳好像沒有變得太多。」

她抿著唇笑了一下。「這是好事還是壞事？」

「我想是好事。」

「我倒覺得妳變了不少，好像更活潑健談了。」

「這是好事還是壞事？」艾蜜莉依樣畫葫蘆。

「當然是好事吧？」她微笑著說。

對艾蜜莉而言是好事，但其實她不知道對她而言算不算好事。

「妳現在過得怎麼樣？」她到此時才問早該問的問題。

「很忙錄，很辛苦，不過也很充實。」

這個答案，大概在十年前艾蜜莉到巴黎念書時就適用到現在了吧。

她的心裡流過一絲感傷，那不存在於現在，是從好久好久以前的時空過來的。

「畢竟是頂尖舞者了，肯定有接不完的表演吧。」她讚許地笑著。

「也沒有，還有很多進步的空間。」艾蜜莉看起來很開心，嘴上卻謙虛。以前她是不會這樣說話的。

「對了，妳的未婚夫是個怎麼樣的人呢？」安琪拉又問。

艾蜜莉形容著他的個性，說了許多優點，又補充了一些小缺點。相當得宜的說法，不會讓人覺得誇耀，卻又能產生好奇與好感。

然而她大多沒聽進去，艾蜜莉的話語進了她耳裡彷佛沖淡的茶包，徒留無味的殘渣。

她只想著艾蜜莉找到生命中另一個最重要的人，覺得自己被取代一點也不奇怪。

——她當然會離開我，因為她有更重要的事。

此刻的心情居然和分手那時很像。

餐點一道一道地上，她沒注意到什麼時候開始艾蜜莉手上的酒從葡萄酒變成蘇格蘭威士忌。

艾蜜莉以無所謂的樣子把威士忌喝乾，又再點了一杯。

她也想貪杯，今晚的氣氛很適合喝酒。不過很久以前她對艾蜜莉幹過一件蠢事後，她就不曾再讓自己喝醉了。

等到要離開餐廳時，艾蜜莉臉和頸子都因為酒精而變成粉紅色的。

艾蜜莉靠近她挽著她的手臂，她感覺到艾蜜莉肌膚的溫熱。

「妳是不是喝得有點多？」她笑著問。

八成是因為喝酒放鬆了，艾蜜莉才能這樣和她肢體接觸吧。

「好像是。」艾蜜莉笑著深呼吸，調整了一下呼吸頻率。

「妳的酒量好嗎？」

「我不知道，我通常喝不多。」

「那今天是怎麼了？」

「開心啊，畢竟好久沒見到妳了。」艾蜜莉直望著她雙眼，露出單純的笑容。

… … 這若說是在勾引恐怕一點也不為過。

不管艾蜜莉本人有沒有那個意思。她想。

「妳還是別在別人面前喝太多酒得好。」她盡可能自然地轉開視線。

「妳用什麼身分和我說這句話？」艾蜜莉勾著嘴角調笑似地說，不等安琪拉回答，她接著又說：「我就算喝醉也比妳理智多了。」

她的耳根子默默發熱起來，同時她懷疑艾蜜莉真的醉了。

「妳住在哪呢？」站在餐廳的門口，她想差不多是該各自叫輛計程車回去了。

「不遠，搭車只要十五分鐘左右。」

「那麼 … … 」她理當順著話抽回手，準備道別，可是艾蜜莉沒有鬆開她。

「要不要來我家坐一下？」艾蜜莉扣著她的手臂問。

－－拒絕艾蜜莉。

她懷疑自己有沒有這樣的能力。

「來嘛。」艾蜜莉任性地笑著，自顧自地拉著她招了一輛車，幫她省去做決定的煩惱。

上車後不久，艾蜜莉就問安琪拉能不能讓她靠著。

－－可以。

除此之外，她還能回答什麼？

「不好意思，因為我有一點不舒服。」艾蜜莉懊惱地說。

「所以我說 … … 」

妳還是別在別人面前喝太多酒。

她把想說的話吞進肚子裡。

艾蜜莉剛說過的話還在她腦子裡盤旋。

妳用什麼身分和她說這種話？用什麼身分替她擔心？用什麼身分在意？

「嗯？」

「妳喝多了。」她隨意作結。

艾蜜莉將頭依在她肩上，那感覺太熟悉，太自在，好像她們從來沒分開過。

明明就過了十年，她不懂這份親暱感怎麼能那麼輕易跨過時間，毫無界線。

她喜歡艾蜜莉身上的玫瑰香水味，縱使那會提醒她現在所身處的時間點並不正確。

當她們的手背接觸到的時候，艾蜜莉輕勾住她的手指，她什麼也沒想，連掙脫的念頭都沒有。

她曾碰過艾蜜莉，而那也是唯一的一次。

艾蜜莉當時已經得到巴黎舞蹈學校的入學資格，但安琪拉從沒有說出要和艾蜜莉分隔兩地這件事，讓她感到焦慮。而艾蜜莉在賽後還太過興奮，大概絲毫無法察覺到她有這樣的心緒吧。

那晚她在聚餐喝得太多，醉醺醺的被男同事送回家。

「和一群男生喝成這樣，不危險嗎？」

艾蜜莉扶著她走進屋子裡，第一句話就是指責。

「那妳和男生跳舞，那麼多肢體接觸，想過這件事危不危險嗎？」

她大概是瘋了才會這樣反問。

可是問題不是酒精，是她自己把不滿藏在心裡太久。

多虧了酒精讓她變得誠實，讓她能夠擺出如此義正嚴詞的姿態。

她把她的忌妒曝露在外，看似態度堅硬，其實不過蛋殼般脆弱。

艾蜜莉反感地皺起眉頭，眉間的皺褶像塌陷的谷。「妳在說什麼？」

她一下就後悔了，愧疚了，卻沒辦法好好地道歉。

「妳先休息好嗎？」

艾蜜莉把她帶到沙發上坐著，她想把艾蜜莉抱過來親吻，溫柔地討好。

「我不喜歡酒味。」艾蜜莉還在不高興，迴避了她的吻。「為什麼要喝成這樣呢？」

她像是被敲到膝蓋的反射神經，轉眼變得敏感又尖銳，她無法接受艾蜜莉居然拒絕她，對她說不喜歡。

她用力握住艾蜜莉的手腕，她也不確定她究竟是想控制艾蜜莉，或者只是想弄痛艾蜜莉。

她頑固地吻艾蜜莉，或許艾蜜莉也被她嚇到了吧。她記得艾蜜莉想制止她，想推開她，但那卻讓她的情緒更加高昂。她可能說了帶有情感威脅的話，用言語和身體壓在艾蜜莉身上，直到艾蜜莉安份。

她重重地按著艾蜜莉的雙手，艾蜜莉求情著說好痛。

「我會順著妳⋯⋯妳可不可以放開我？」

她覺得那聲音聽起來太軟弱，太委屈，而且艾蜜莉看起來快哭了。

艾蜜莉居然因為這樣要對她哭？這更讓她生氣了。

她放開艾蜜莉，把艾蜜莉的衣服脫下來，對艾蜜莉的身體又吻又咬，像個不守法的遊客，刻名字似地在艾蜜莉的皮膚上啃出齒痕，如同現實裡她想將艾蜜莉強留在身邊一樣。

即使她明知道該怎麼做，該怎麼讓人舒服，但在那時候只有難受、痛苦的聲音，她才聽得清楚，才能接通腦中的迴路。

她必須看到艾蜜莉的五官脫序，才知道艾蜜莉的表情有變化。

毫無意外，艾蜜莉的身體既沒有足夠濕潤，也沒有高潮。

艾蜜莉跟她說對不起，好像應該熟悉的曲目卻數錯了拍子，踏錯了舞步。

大概那時候她終於比較清醒了，所以那句道歉才讓她羞愧得想死。

而現在艾蜜莉倚靠著她，她只想盡可能地表現溫柔。

她看不見對方的表情，艾蜜莉牽著她，那隻手乾乾的，暖暖的。

她記得艾蜜莉說過，很慶幸自己不是緊張時會流手汗的那種人。

這讓她又失去了一個判斷的依據，而車程大概只剩五分鐘。

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**8.Backup key**

安琪拉和艾蜜莉搭電梯到五樓，走過略微狹窄的走廊，周圍的牆面是沉穩的藍。並不是特別高級的住宅，但環境整潔且安靜，給人舒服的感覺。

艾蜜莉還是攬著她的手，好像不這樣就沒辦法好好走。她想艾蜜莉就算沒醉也喝醺了，她不攙扶著也不行。

真好，多會找理由，那就不必承認自己也不想放手。

艾蜜莉在走廊盡頭右邊的門前停下，花了點時間翻找提包裡的鑰匙，要開門時鑰匙又糊里糊塗掉到地上，安琪拉幫她撿起來。

「謝謝。」艾蜜莉低著頭確認手中的鑰匙，臉上紅潤依然沒有退潮。

安琪拉盯著艾蜜莉的側臉，心中大有親近憐惜之意，她想摸一摸艾蜜莉的臉，但她忍住了。

艾蜜莉打開門，走在她前頭，她跟著進去，燈還沒亮，只有窗外路燈餘光照進來，隱約看得見家具的朦朧輪廓。

關上門後，艾蜜莉就靠近她，吻她。

她並不吃驚，好像她早就知道這種事會發生，只是她不知道該不該讓它發生。

「 … … 妳要結婚了。」

她看不清楚艾蜜莉的臉。

燈還是沒亮，她才想到是艾蜜莉根本沒開燈。

「我知道。」艾蜜莉的聲音聽起來平穩地沒有一點動搖，說完又吻了她。

她們的交往或許在最後毀了，但不能否認回憶有很多不可動搖的、 美好的部分，而現在艾蜜莉的行為或許會將那也變質。

她不知道她是不是想要這樣。

她不確定艾蜜莉是不在乎，或者只是過於輕率。

而這兩個理由，都不足以說服她繼續下去。

「所以，」她拉開距離。「妳是想和妳的青春道別嗎？」

她都不知道這是從哪裡蹦出來的台詞，好像她是世界上最不懂該怎麼婉轉拒絕的人。

艾蜜莉的眼裡似乎閃現一道細小的火光，看起來有點生氣、彆扭，好像小時候吃醋時會有的表情。

安琪拉在那瞬間無法自制地感到愉快，艾蜜莉還會在意她，在意到願為她生氣。

「 … … 抱歉。」

她根本不知道為了什麼道歉。

她只是裝作抱歉，掩飾她的快樂。

然後艾蜜莉把她拉到房間，拉到床上，拉到她不該有的慾望裡。

可是確實一切如她所想，艾蜜莉到巴黎念書後有了精彩的新生活、新朋友。

米勒那時和艾蜜莉一起參加舞蹈比賽，雖然沒有拿到名次，但和艾蜜莉得到同間學校的入學資格。

她和艾蜜莉講電話時，米勒經常就在旁邊。

「妳又在跟安琪拉說話啦？」

有時聽到米勒這樣說，她會感覺自己像個煩人的老媽子。

即使她知道米勒沒有惡意，她還是會懷疑自己的存在是不是太多餘。

何況米勒偶爾會催促艾蜜莉掛電話。

「艾蜜莉，該出門了，男生已經在等我們了。」

「那，」那種時候，艾蜜莉的語氣裡總是藏不住尷尬。「我先掛電話了。」

艾蜜莉還是黏她，但不會因此放棄那些社交活動。

她知道艾蜜莉很努力在融入新的生活圈，真諷刺，艾蜜莉是因為她才變成這樣的人。

當初她還慶幸在新環境有米勒可以陪伴艾蜜莉呢。

她總是說妳去吧，多交些朋友，玩得開心點。

她依舊慣於隱藏負面情緒，從不抱怨，故作成熟，卻難以消化夾雜著嫉妒的寂寞。

後果是兩年建立起的情感，在短短半年之間就分化。

她漏接了艾蜜莉的電話，三通，或四通，之後，艾蜜莉不再打電話給她。

艾蜜莉脫掉她的洋裝後，也脫下自己身上的那件小禮服。

和記憶中的身體不同，艾蜜莉的胸部變大了，纖細的腰，豐滿的臀，女人味十足，漂亮得讓她幾乎不敢直視。

「怎麼樣？還是不敢碰我嗎？」

「 … … 我習慣這樣了。」習慣了被艾蜜莉觸碰，卻還不習慣被調侃。

「好吧。」艾蜜莉笑了。她覺得艾蜜莉笑起來的樣子很美。

該怎麼愛撫她的背，她的腿，她的胸，該怎麼取悅她，艾蜜莉似乎都還記得。

她舒服地一下就濕了，她喜歡艾蜜莉邊吻她邊把身體貼上來，一條腿半侵略半調皮地滑進她的雙腿間。

她的下身迎合著艾蜜莉，之後艾蜜莉換了一個她們以前從沒做過的動作。

艾蜜莉跨在她雙腿間，讓她們的私處碰觸在一起。

她錯愕了一下，對這姿勢感到陌生和奇怪，不過當艾蜜莉挪動下身和她摩擦時，她無法否認那滑潤柔軟的感覺挺好的。

「這樣舒服嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

「 … … 嗯。」她的臉頰因為興奮和難為情而發熱著。

「這是從一個和妳長得有點像的女人那學來的。」艾蜜莉揚起嘴角的樣子，彷彿在說一則有趣的故事。

而她像被噎著似的什麼也說不出來，不知道該感到生氣還是悲哀？

她懷疑艾蜜莉只是想讓她不開心。

明知如此，還真有點不開心。

她覺得自己像條上鉤的魚，吃到餌，卻被刺傷了。

可是她不能就只是淌著血，痛苦掙扎，那樣太可笑、太沒用。

她得享受這性，否則她會看不起自己輕易就讓艾蜜莉上她。

艾蜜莉用嘴巴替她做，同時把手指插進去，只試探了幾秒，就開始激烈地抽動。

「啊－－」太大聲了。她抓起被子，轉過臉把呻吟吐進那裡頭。

「叫出來啊。」艾蜜莉對著她笑，手指不停來回。「我想聽。」

那就叫吧。

艾蜜莉想要什麼就順著她，那才顯得無所謂。

安琪拉的身體因為高潮而頻頻顫抖，心裡卻沒有什麼情緒。

沒有興奮，沒有快樂，沒有憧憬。

無所謂。

她想要忘記艾蜜莉說的話，她想要一直做一直做，直到熱汗將她融化到什麼也不剩。

手指拿出來之後，她們的視線沒有對上，艾蜜莉躺在她身旁，一隻手無力地擺在她的腰上。

她不確定那隻手的意圖，究竟是想擁抱她，或者只是無意義的放置。

她感到飢餓般的空虛。

之後艾蜜莉收回手，翻身背對她，沉默無言的身影，像遙遠星球的背面般死寂。

以前艾蜜莉說過，要裝作先睡著了，她才會抱艾蜜莉。

可是，她應該再也不會抱艾蜜莉了吧。

＊

早上艾蜜莉起床時，她還繼續閉著眼裝睡。

她生平做過最蠢的兩件事，大概就是和未成年少女做愛，還有和別人的未婚妻做愛，而且這兩件事還是同個人。

該怎麼面對艾蜜莉，兩人該說些什麼，實在讓她頭痛。她連自己到底為什麼會和艾蜜莉上床都想不起來了。

直到咖啡香飄進房，她才有了起床的欲望。

「安琪拉。」艾蜜莉站在房門口喚她。

「 … … 嗯？」她刻意緩了幾秒，才發出含糊不清的聲音。

「我幫妳用好早餐了，不過如果妳想繼續休息的話也沒關係。」

艾蜜莉這樣輕聲對她說話，她又覺得和昨晚在床上時很不一樣。

… … 太溫柔了。

她受不了別人對她溫柔。

「嗯，我起床，謝謝妳。」

她就是喜歡別人對她溫柔。

擺在小餐桌上的是一杯特濃瑪琪朵和一個起司火腿可頌。

都是她喜歡的，這讓她心情開朗不少。

「妳還喜歡一樣的東西嗎？」艾蜜莉坐在她對面，手上拿著咖啡杯，頭髮紮成俐落的馬尾。

不是巧合，艾蜜莉是真的記得。

「嗯，喜歡。」她微笑著說。

「那就好。」艾蜜莉也笑了。「我剛好有材料就弄了。」

「謝謝妳。」

講完話後，她拿起咖啡，兩人之間微妙的沉默。

「妳今天有什麼計畫？」艾蜜莉說。

「也沒什麼特別的，就到處逛逛吧。」

「可惜我沒空當妳的導遊。」

「沒關係，畢竟妳也很忙。」

「婚禮和表演的事情撞在一起，確實很麻煩。」艾蜜莉無奈地說。

咖啡滑過她的味蕾，濃醇的苦味，是她習慣的味道。

昨天她根本不在意艾蜜莉提起婚禮的事，到了今天卻完全無法接受。

果然不可能毫無改變吧？假裝彼此相安無事，粉飾太平，她不太喜歡這種感覺。

「 … … 我大概沒辦法參加妳的婚禮。」她說。

艾蜜莉直望著她，聽到她這麼說神情就緊張了起來。「為什麼？」

還能為什麼？她在內心皺起眉頭，表面不動聲色。

「不太適合吧？」

「因為我們做了？」

她沒想到艾蜜莉會反問得如此直接。

不全是因為這樣。她想。可是明確的理由又說不上來。

她實在不懂自己為什麼要和艾蜜莉上床，自找麻煩。

「沒關係的。」她還沒回答，艾蜜莉就先說話了。「不過是上了床，沒什麼特別的含意。男人不也經常會在外面有女人？」

奇怪的說法。

很不像艾蜜莉會說的話，瀟灑到讓人覺得不自然，就連最後的補充也顯得奇怪。

「他在外面有女人嗎？」她問。

「曾經有，現在應該沒有，就算以後有，那也沒關係。」艾蜜莉一臉淡然地說。

她微微挑起眉。「為什麼？」

「如果他不是這樣的人，我就不會和他結婚了。」

「什麼意思？」她又問。

「因為不抱期待啊。他對我很好，我覺得那就夠了。」艾蜜莉笑了笑。「反正這世界上肯定不存在能不讓我失望的人了，因為連妳都辦不到。」

不應該是這樣啊。

她盯著艾蜜莉的臉良久，話語像石頭硬生生梗在喉頭。

她又是不平，又是不捨。

－－妳別和那樣的人結婚。

她當然不可能說。

－－那人應該要比我更珍惜妳，如果不是這樣的話，憑什麼？

之後是艾蜜莉先垂下了臉，躲避她的目光。

她覺得這一切都很不對勁。

「 … … 妳住在哪裡？」艾蜜莉仍低著頭。

她不明白艾蜜莉為什麼突然這麼問，但她還是告訴艾蜜莉她住宿的飯店名字。

「這幾天要不要住我這？」艾蜜莉抬起視線，但只瞄了她一眼就又轉開目光。

她安靜了一會兒，她覺得艾蜜莉說話的語氣似曾相識，像是小時候想裝作不著痕跡地對她撒嬌。

「妳的未婚夫不會來這嗎？」

「他不來我這，他覺得這裡太小了，都是我去他那。」

是嗎？可是沙發卻很大。她想。

艾蜜莉說完站起身，把咖啡杯泡進水槽裡。

「妳可以考慮看看，我差不多得出門了。」

艾蜜莉走回房拿了薄外套和背包，出來時把一串鑰匙放在餐桌上。

「這是備用鑰匙，妳可以直接過來。如果妳沒打算住，離開時只要直接關上門就好了。」

她不知道該怎麼回應，該怎麼做。

艾蜜莉走向門口，她覺得那步伐看起來有點急促，甚至像是急於逃離她眼前。

那才是她熟悉的艾蜜莉－－膽小又脆弱。

「艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」

「要是我沒留下來，會不會讓妳失望？」

艾蜜莉笑了一下，什麼也沒說就出門了。

那道沒有藏好的苦笑似乎還殘留在門縫之間。

陽光好溫暖，空氣中浮著艾蜜莉身上淡淡的香水味。

她太晚想到，艾蜜莉從一早開始就是討好，是害怕失去又不知道該怎麼拉近距離。

她把手指放到鑰匙上，鑰匙彷彿還殘留艾蜜莉掌心的餘溫。

食指輕點鑰匙，心中數著留下，或是不留下。

她可能會讓情況變成最糟的那種。

可是，還有什麼比讓艾蜜莉再對她失望一次更糟呢？

****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**9.Closer**

凱旋門後的湛藍天空和記憶中沒有相差太多。

艾蜜莉在這個城市生活了十年，想必對一切都很熟悉了吧？

安琪拉記得第一次要來巴黎找艾蜜莉時，艾蜜莉還說她需要做點功課，才知道該帶安琪拉去哪裡玩。

結果她們吃過午餐後，只去了凱旋門和香榭大道就回到飯店。

因為艾蜜莉晚上不能外宿，能擁抱的時間不長。

那個時候還好，她們還好，還能花兩三個小時在床上，只是說話，親吻，做愛。

一邊懷疑難得在一起都待在旅館會不會太浪費時間，卻又捨不得離開。

她想把她們曾走過的為數不多的景點再走過一遍。

想起過去，就覺得自己真是個傻瓜。

或許她應該要相信有些東西不會變吧？為什麼連一點這樣的也勇氣沒有呢？

明明是簡單的一件事，為什麼要想得那麼複雜呢？

如果再有一次機會，那又如何呢？

不知道。

或許想要靠近，可最終又再一次放棄，那怎麼辦呢？

不知道。

傍晚時她回到飯店，帶走行李，卻沒有退房。

＊

艾蜜莉回到家時已經將近十點，安琪拉正在餐桌上使用電腦處理公事。

「妳回來了。」她抬起臉，向艾蜜莉微笑。

「我回來了。」

艾蜜莉也向她微笑，接著走過來，在她旁邊坐下。

「今天過得怎麼樣？」艾蜜莉問。

「很好啊，逛了些沒去過的景點。」她若無其事地撒謊。

「妳決定住下來嗎？」

「所以我才在這，不是嗎？」她笑說。

艾蜜莉交叉雙手趴在桌上，她覺得那動作像個小孩，也許艾蜜莉是放縱自己在她面前像個小孩。

「辛苦了，忙到這麼晚。」她不自覺伸手摸了一下艾蜜莉的頭，但很快又意識到似乎哪裡不妥而收回手，繼續使用電腦。

暫時的沉默。

但那是薄紗似的，彷彿能夠看到對面的輕盈的沉默。

艾蜜莉穿越過那沉默，握住她在半空中操縱投影螢幕的手，畫面在她們手上彎彎曲曲地模糊。

這次沒有酒精，沒有藉口，她還是像昨天一樣順著艾蜜莉。

大概三秒鐘那麼長的時間，差點又要連她的記憶一起牽起，在那之前，艾蜜莉慢慢地放開她。

「我先去洗澡。」艾蜜莉收回手，站起身，像是什麼都沒發生似地說。

她看著艾蜜莉的背影，握著自己剛被握過的手。

那時候，大概是因為她沒有回艾蜜莉電話吧，所以艾蜜莉才不再打給她。

雖然看到未接來電後會回文字訊息，卻不願打電話給艾蜜莉。

那是怎麼樣呢？

是不想說話，還是害怕說話呢？

怕沒什麼可說的，或是怕聽到不想聽的呢？

她就這樣一點一滴，慢慢地拉開距離，直到兩人真的再也無話可說。

要說不知道自己會傷害對方，那是不可能的。

要說愧疚，那是肯定有的。

可是卻沒有想過後悔，她只覺得自己是別無選擇。

艾蜜莉洗澡出來後，從櫥櫃裡拿了醫藥箱坐到客廳的沙發上。

「妳怎麼了？」她關心地問。

「腳上的傷口又裂開了。」

「我幫妳吧？」她從椅子上起身，坐到艾蜜莉身邊，用無菌棉花棒替艾蜜莉消毒、上藥，接著上紗布包紮，手法俐落地一氣呵成。

「謝謝。」

「要不要幫妳揉揉腳呢？」

－－就像過去一樣。

她這樣想，但沒有說。

她不知道如果提起昔日會是拉近距離，還是讓彼此疏離。

「嗯，謝謝妳。」艾蜜莉有點不好意思地點點頭，太客氣的態度。

她不確定艾蜜莉在想什麼，但至少願意接受她的好意就不是壞事吧？她用雙手幫艾蜜莉的腳指頭一根一根細心地按摩，之後是腳掌，然後腳踝。

她想起曾經有一次她替艾蜜莉按摩時，艾蜜莉提起腳，半挑逗地將腳背靠近她的下巴，慾望蜷上腳尖，她側過臉輕吻艾蜜莉的腳指和腳背，艾蜜莉的腳敏感地瑟縮起來，臉上卻笑了。

「安琪拉。」

她回過神，中斷不合時宜的回憶。

「嗯？」

「我有好多問題想問妳。」

這說法讓她感到緊張。

「嗯。」

艾蜜莉說完卻一語不發，或許是在思考問題該從哪裡開始。

她的心跳頻率跟著流逝的秒數增加，只能低頭裝作專心替艾蜜莉按摩。

「妳知道結婚連喜帖的厚度都要選擇嗎？」

她抬起臉呆了一下，旋即笑了。「我不知道。」

「還有現場的佈置，這邊要幾朵花，那邊想掛什麼，我怎麼知道。」

「下次妳就知道了。」她說出口才驚覺這玩笑相當不妥。「我沒有任何意思。」

「我知道。」艾蜜莉愉快地笑著。

她猜艾蜜莉是故意挑輕鬆的話題緩和氣氛吧，和人應對的方式真是變得成熟不少。

反觀自己，手足無措的時間似乎太多了。

「我沒想過妳願意來婚禮。」艾蜜莉說。

「是嗎？」

「妳為什麼會來呢？」

「這是妳的人生大事啊，我當然應該來吧？」她理所當然地說，好像曾經有的內心交戰都是假的。

「原來得要這麼大的事才請得動妳，我是不是該早點結婚呢？」艾蜜莉玩笑著說。

她笑不出來，一旦被調侃就又啞口無言了。

艾蜜莉以往不會這樣對她說話，現在卻總是往她的痛處戳。到底是對方變得尖銳，還是她留下的破綻太多呢？

「安琪拉。」艾蜜莉收起微笑，語調一轉。

「嗯？」

「我做了什麼讓妳討厭的事嗎？」

「什麼？」她有些錯愕。

「我明白感情變了很正常，但我還是想知道，妳為什麼不喜歡我了呢？」

於是兩人間阻隔著厚厚的沉默，像是把長久以來的無語全部蒐集，堆疊擺放到眼前。

她祈求自己能做出好的回答。

「 … … 我不是不喜歡妳了。」她感到喉頭乾澀，不自覺嚥了口唾液。「那時我也還小，擔心很多事情。」

「擔心什麼？」

「 … … 擔心妳離開我。」她氣若游絲，音量小的連自己都快聽不見。

艾蜜莉的神情先是疑惑，再是質疑。

「所以妳就乾脆先離開我？」

「因為我並沒有什麼特別，我只是在妳需要的時候剛好出現，任何人都可能成為我。」

在巴黎有能夠同樂的朋友，也有會欣賞和照顧艾蜜莉的老師，她實在不知道在遠方的自己有什麼無可取代之處。

「那又怎麼樣呢？」艾蜜莉忽然被勾起情緒，不快地皺起眉頭。「對我來說就只有妳啊。」

「我承認這有點可笑，可是這確實令我不安。也許妳認為我應該成熟，但那時我終究只是十九歲啊。」

「所以妳想過要是我到巴黎，我們可能會分手嗎？」

「 … … 嗯。」她用安靜地像是不想被發現的聲音承認。

事實上是，不管艾蜜莉有沒有去巴黎，她都覺得無法長久維持下去。

如果悲觀是一種病的話，她大概病得不輕。

「但妳還是讓我去了。」艾蜜莉說出口的每一個字聽起來像凍僵似的。

「因為那是妳想做的事，所以我支持妳。」不知道為什麼，她向來很擅長說冠冕堂皇的話。

「我沒想過我們會因為這樣就分手，我那時候很樂觀，因為妳而變得樂觀。」艾蜜莉的語氣無法控制地激動起來。

她不知道該說什麼，腦海裡連基本的安慰字句都沒有。

艾蜜莉吸了一口氣，然後嘆氣，讓自己冷靜下來。

「一整天都在等一則訊息或一通電話，可是什麼都沒有，又不敢打給妳，怕妳不接也不願意回我電話，怕被妳討厭 … … 妳大概不知道那種感覺有多絕望吧？」

她依舊靜默。

那是用想像就能理解的事吧？

她只是太過自私，自私到能夠騙自己艾蜜莉不會那麼在意，好假裝彼此安然無恙。

「我一直覺得妳不是這種人，不會讓事情含糊不清就帶過，但我們真的就這樣結束了，連好好地談一次話都沒有。」

她低著臉，說對不起。

所有的錯與不該她一概承擔，連自己都覺得差勁的自己。

「最糟的時候我會想，妳一直一直都不是喜歡我。」艾蜜莉說。

「 … … 我是喜歡妳的。」

「但沒有愛過我，是嗎？」

她不意外艾蜜莉會這樣想，因為她從沒好好地回應過。

她感覺像被擠壓，好像艾蜜莉非得從她乾涸的心裡再多擠出一點感情。

「如果我和誰有過最接近愛的情感 … … 那也只有妳了。」

其實她可以不說的。

她可以敷衍，她可以不誠實，既然都已經把事情放爛了十年，又何必現在再去修復？又何必現在再去美化？

「 … … 真的？」艾蜜莉望著她，瞳孔像貓眼似地亮了起來。

為了什麼？

「嗯。」她看著艾蜜莉，肯定地說。

艾蜜莉揚起唇角笑了。

－－為了這個笑容吧。

不該有的期待，以為自己還能彌補，多自私的願望。

可是無所謂了，哪怕只是一丁點的快樂都值得。

「昨天，對不起。」艾蜜莉說。

「為什麼？」她問。

艾蜜莉的表情顯得侷促。「 … … 很多。」

「我不明白。」她或許明白，卻故意這麼說。

「昨晚吃飯時，妳好像有點分心吧？」

是嗎？什麼時候呢？ … … 大概是提起未婚夫的時候吧。她回想。

「妳只要看起來有點心不在焉，就會讓我很緊張，大概是想起不好的回憶吧，所以才喝了很多酒。」

這一點，她倒是完全沒察覺到。

艾蜜莉掩飾得真好，她還真以為艾蜜莉喝多了只是因為高興。

過了十年，曾經對對方的瞭解究竟還剩下多少堪用？

「但我又氣我還這麼在意，氣妳也氣自己，好像不從妳那裡拿回點什麼，我這輩子都不會開心。」

所以把她帶上床，故意說那些話刺激她？

「 … … 那妳覺得開心了嗎？」她試著問。

「怎麼可能。」艾蜜莉像是輕蔑自己那樣笑了一下。「一邊想裝作妳只是性的對象，一邊又怕妳也真的那麼看待我，破綻太多了，我都不敢想自己看起來有多可笑。」

她覺得艾蜜莉這樣很可愛，但又覺得這時候笑出來恐怕不合時宜。

「我不知道怎麼搞的，明明已經有好長一段時間不去想妳了。」艾蜜莉又說。

她不想聽到艾蜜莉這麼說，但她又憑什麼這樣想？

難道她希望艾蜜莉一直忘不了她，一直為了她痛苦嗎？

或許吧。

或許。

艾蜜莉曾叫安琪拉去看表演不用再送花給她了，她討厭應該有紀念價值的東西卻一天一天凋零，她想要不會輕易腐壞的東西。

也許她們想要的很相似。

「老實說，我很高興妳的手指上什麼也沒有，我怕妳偷偷結婚了，我卻不知道。」艾蜜莉說。

「怕什麼呢？」

「就是不喜歡，大概是我不想要妳幸福吧。」艾蜜莉微笑著，把任性的話說得理直氣壯。

「這種話，適合這麼老實地告知嗎？」她啞然失笑。

艾蜜莉默不作聲地盯著她瞧，猜不透艾蜜莉在想什麼，讓她精神緊繃。

「妳希望我結婚嗎？」艾蜜莉問。

她安靜了幾秒。「 … … 我有什麼好希不希望的呢？」

「我就是想知道啊。」

「如果那是妳想做的事，我就支持妳。」她意識到自己說話的方式似乎變不出新把戲。

「如果那是我不想做的事，妳會阻止我嗎？」艾蜜莉反問，好像一開始就設想好了文字圈套。

她啞口無言。

現在的她哪有什麼身分立場表達意見呢？這問題太過刻意，她又能說什麼。

「別怕，我會去結婚的。」艾蜜莉安慰她似地露出笑容，可她只覺得諷刺。「反正妳從來就沒想要留住我。」

她幾乎要惱怒起來。

「那妳希望我怎麼樣呢？」

「我想要妳生氣，想要妳在意 … … 我也不知道 … … 我到底想要怎麼樣。」她看著艾蜜莉微微蹙起眉頭，說話時嘴角下垂。

快樂好短暫，她又讓艾蜜莉失望了嗎？

她提起手溫柔地觸碰艾蜜莉的臉頰，情緒在艾蜜莉的臉上融化似地垮下，艾蜜莉將整張臉貼近她的肩窩埋起來，於是她抱緊艾蜜莉，她實在禁不起艾蜜莉對她示弱。

她聽到艾蜜莉低聲說好痛苦。

艾蜜莉說過跳舞最困難的地方，是即使快不能呼吸，即使腳很痛，也要保持微笑不能讓人發現。

不過，已經忍耐太久了吧？

「 … … 沒事的。」她用手掌慢慢地摸艾蜜莉的頭和髮，她真希望自己懂的不只是包紮艾蜜莉的腳傷。

「我不是想要跟妳在一起，我不是還愛妳。」艾蜜莉開口時，她才知道艾蜜莉哭了，而這是她第一次見到艾蜜莉哭。

她一直都很好奇 … … 艾蜜莉會不會為了她哭呢？她們分手的時候，艾蜜莉也會像她一樣難過嗎？

「我只是想要解決這種痛苦，我是不是不值得人愛？我是不是才是總讓人失望的人？」艾蜜莉說。

「 … … 沒有這種事。」她的胸腔傳來一股窒息感。

「那時候我想把我編的那支舞獻給妳，妳卻不願意來看我。」艾蜜莉哭得聲音都有些渙散了。「我到底做錯了什麼呢？」

「妳什麼也沒做錯啊，錯的是我。」她好心疼。她輕撫艾蜜莉的背，希望這能讓艾蜜莉鎮定下來。

她說她不能去時，艾蜜莉回答了什麼呢？

艾蜜莉什麼也沒說。

當時，她覺得那差不多就是盡頭。

「我已經受夠別人再對我說這種好聽的話 … … 這不過是在說我怎麼樣都改變不了結果。」艾蜜莉口吻倔強地說。

… … 誰也說過這樣的話呢？她想。

誰呢？

誰呢？

「我不知道別人是怎麼想的，我能解答的就只有我的事而已。」她說。

「 … … 那就再對我好一點。」艾蜜莉依偎著她的肩膀低聲說。

她的心又亂成一團，密密麻麻的汙濁。

「換作是別人來找妳，妳也這麼撒嬌嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「 … … 妳說過像我的女人，是誰呢？」

「 … … 在妳之後的一個交往對象。不過 … … 那不是太好的事。」

就算是這樣，她還是感到嫉妒了。

她情不自禁想－－如果不是她，艾蜜莉才不會喜歡那個人。

「而且我不喜歡她碰我 … … 因為妳不會那麼做。如果妳以前願意碰我的話，也許我就不會那麼排斥別人碰我吧。」艾蜜莉說。

如果這一切都只是投射，那她就接受。

「就連第一次高潮的時候，感覺也很不對勁。我寧願疼痛，寧願不舒服，就像我把第一次給妳時那樣。」艾蜜莉又說。

她想起有句話說雕塑是藉由破壞來創造，這種獨佔的感覺竟讓她難以言喻的滿足。

「所以，妳其實有吃醋嗎？」艾蜜莉拉開距離望著她，眼眶還泛著紅，眼角卻帶著笑意。

她抿著雙唇，又說不出話了。

「妳不能在我想要求什麼的時候，裝作妳沒有立場能夠給我，卻又要我讓妳知道妳是特別的啊，這樣不是太狡猾了嗎？」

艾蜜莉確實長大了，很懂得怎麼教訓她。糟糕的是，她覺得艾蜜莉說的一點也沒錯。

她的臉上一不小心浮出淺笑，艾蜜莉就吻了她。

「可不可以再多摸摸我？」艾蜜莉半瞇著雙眼望著她，神態柔軟溫順，讓她想起歪扭著身體露出肚子的貓咪。

她的掌心貼上艾蜜莉的側臉，艾蜜莉就像小時候那樣輕輕蹭著她的手掌。

不是念舊吧。不是同情吧。

是她還愛艾蜜莉嗎？當然也不能這麼說吧。

可是不曉得怎麼了，此時此刻，好像身體跟靈魂都完完全全地被吸引了，彷彿兩個設計好的形狀能夠完美地彼此嵌合住那樣。

如果能再次在一起－－她不由得這樣想。

如果能再次在一起？這念頭是否太天真爛漫。

結局過後還能怎麼樣呢？

如果什麼都太晚了，至少能坦然吧？

「我害怕影響妳做決定 … … 妳知道我不能輕易說出口，可是我想讓妳開心 … … 」她說。

「妳要怎麼讓我開心呢？」艾蜜莉翹起嘴角。

「妳想要我怎麼樣，我都聽妳的。」她用大拇指愛惜地撫摸著艾蜜莉的臉頰。

「真的？」艾蜜莉一臉單純地笑了。

「嗯。」

「那就先承認妳吃醋了。」

後悔來得太快。

她的臉轉眼就僵硬掉。

「說吧。」艾蜜莉催促她的模樣，好像等著霜淇淋入手的孩子。

「 … … 我吃醋了。」嗯，沒那麼難，只是聲音聽起來有點乾癟罷了。

她說完艾蜜莉便愉快地吻她一下。

「妳以前都不會吃醋。」艾蜜莉說。

「 … … 妳有太多不知道的事。」

「說給我聽。」

她譴責自己多嘴，譴責自己大開支票，逼自己無處可逃。

「 … … 妳的朋友，妳的舞伴，妳的老師，甚至芭蕾舞，什麼都可以。」

「為什麼不告訴我？」

「 … … 我以為那是成熟，其實正好相反。」

「要是我能察覺就好了。」艾蜜莉悄悄地牽住她的手。

「要是讓妳察覺，就是我做得不夠高明了。」她說。

「妳真麻煩。」

她笑了。「是很麻煩。」

「但我不怕麻煩。」

這句話她是信了，畢竟現在艾蜜莉惹上的麻煩可不小。

吻又落在她唇上。

艾蜜莉每次吻她都會很認真地閉上雙眼，這點全然沒變。

其實她偶爾會偷偷張開眼，因為她喜歡艾蜜莉吻她的樣子。

「妳願意碰我嗎？」不復存在的是稚氣的嗓音，艾蜜莉此刻的聲調太過撩人，讓她的肌膚和心臟都要跟著抖顫。

「嗯。」

自然沒什麼不行的理由，就連當時的堅持現在想想都挺無謂的。

她的食指撥過艾蜜莉的耳後，柔軟的耳朵折起再展開，艾蜜莉敏感地側過臉，於是她輕柔地吻上那耳朵，聽著艾蜜莉的呼吸隨之加快。

「要換個地方嗎？」她邊吻邊問。

「不用 … … 我喜歡沙發。」艾蜜莉的語音模模糊糊的，她想起艾蜜莉以前興奮時就是這樣。

「為什麼？」她的指腹來回刷過艾蜜莉纖細的後頸。

「大概是因為那時候經常和妳一起在沙發上看影片。」艾蜜莉微笑著說。

她親吻那上揚的唇角。

「還有，」艾蜜莉說。

「嗯？」

「妳唯一一次碰我也是在沙發上。」

她默不作聲。

「我知道妳愧疚，但我其實很開心妳碰我。」艾蜜莉凝視著她的眼笑。「再給我一次機會，我會好好表現。」

不但傷了人自鳴得意，還讓傷過的人來安撫自己，好一個沒用的人。她自嘲地想。

可是也許，也許，就是因為艾蜜莉經過這麼多年還對她眷戀，才足以證明她在艾蜜莉心裡有多重要，沒有輕易地腐朽吧？才足以證明－－艾蜜莉就是她想要的人吧？

「 … … 艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」

「艾蜜莉 … … 」她就是忍不住喊艾蜜莉的名字，忍不住擁抱艾蜜莉，忍不住親吻艾蜜莉。

要是她愛著艾蜜莉該怎麼辦呢？

她要怎麼承認，怎麼面對這一份感情呢？

艾蜜莉說不是想和她在一起，不是還愛她，她能夠對那存疑嗎？

旅館的房間還留著，回頭的路還在，但再放手一次，也許會比上一次更痛。

她脫掉艾蜜莉的上衣，咬著艾蜜莉的身體，她喜歡艾蜜莉因此而用力抱她，指尖陷入肌膚的感覺。

她大概就希望被緊緊抓著吧。

希望在她故作大方地給了對方自由後，對方還是只想黏著她不放吧。

小心點。她啃咬著艾蜜莉的肋骨時想著。小心點，不能留下痕跡。

「 … … 沒關係。」她聽見艾蜜莉細聲說。

「嗯？」她抬起臉。

「沒關係。」艾蜜莉半睜著眼和她相視著。

「 … … 為什麼沒關係？」她問。

「我不會讓他看到。」

「我覺得不好。」

艾蜜莉露出不滿的神態，突然用雙腳扣住她的腰，蠻橫地把她拉近自己。

「妳就給我我想要的，會怎麼樣？」艾蜜莉說。

「妳想要的 … … 妳又能藏多久？」她的手掌按在艾蜜莉的胸膛，慢慢地向下滑到左邊的乳房。

艾蜜莉臉上笑得輕鬆寫意，但她清楚艾蜜莉的心跳很快。「妳願意讓我藏多久？」

「我一刻都不想被藏。」她誠實地說。她發覺誠實有一種像是撕裂自己的快感。「但妳給我承諾，我就多久都願意等。」

艾蜜莉抿住唇，臉頰因為激動的情緒而紅起來，她又快要哭了。

「真的？」艾蜜莉長長的睫毛和聲音一起顫抖著。

十年之前，她回答不出來的問題，她覺得好像終於能懂了。

「真的。」她確切地說。

「安琪拉 … … 」艾蜜莉小心翼翼地唸著她的名字。

「嗯？」

「 … … 我愛妳。」艾蜜莉望著她的雙眼含著淚。「我以為我這輩子對妳再也說不出口。」

她看著艾蜜莉的表情，才明白自己選擇留下來其實不是在彌補，不是在修復－－而是在追求。

她傾身輕吻艾蜜莉的額頭和眼簾。

－－我愛妳。

她用著最珍惜的聲音說。

她覺得好痛、好重，像用盡全身的力氣，像掐著自己的咽喉，像翻開心臟獻上最脆弱的地方。

她還以為她這輩子對誰都無法說出口。

＊

多麼動聽的奏樂，盛大的排場，完美的婚禮。

那幾乎讓她感到害怕。

如果辦好一場婚禮是成為優良夫妻的第一張考試卷，那他們大概得了高分吧。

『妳願意等我離婚嗎？』

那晚做過之後，艾蜜莉撒嬌地抱著她很久很久，接著忽然這樣問。

她不知道被別人的未婚妻這樣問算不算浪漫，不過這也許是她聽過最浪漫的話了，也許這層次更勝求婚吧。

直到艾蜜莉在合照時牽緊她的手，她才能停止焦慮。

那隻手上有戒指，她感覺到那堅硬和冰涼，但在這一刻她也不介意了。

穿著淨白婚紗的艾蜜莉對她露出笑容，她感覺那笑是屬於她的，新娘也是屬於她的。

她沉浸在這美好的錯覺裡，想著兩個人如果能夠這樣，那也許就永遠不會分開了。

****   
  


**番外 Amélie Lacroix**

婚禮隔天，她要回瑞士，艾蜜莉陪著她去搭火車。

她們說著話，很自然地就走到月台的最末端，火車快要進站時，艾蜜莉把她拉到角落，偷偷吻了她好幾遍。

她總是想起那個畫面。

觸感。

聲息。

她蠶食著那樣的記憶活著，直到她們再一次見面。

一個月後，她到巴黎找艾蜜莉。由於艾蜜莉在結婚後就沒有自己的房子了，所以她在飯店訂了兩晚的雙人套房。

她以為，她會在見到面的時候立刻給艾蜜莉一個熱情的擁抱。

她以為，她會忍不住親吻艾蜜莉。

然而實際見面，卻什麼也做不出來。

她刻意忽略艾蜜莉臉上顯而易見的失落，讓艾蜜莉走進房間，幫艾蜜莉脫下身上的外套，將那妥善地掛進空蕩的衣櫃裡。

她可以聞到艾蜜莉身上乾淨的香味，一定是練舞後洗過澡才來的。

如果艾蜜莉抱她的話，她會接受的，可是艾蜜莉卻和她一樣什麼也不做。

異常的疏離感。

說點什麼吧，安琪拉。她想。

「工作辛苦了。」她說。

「不辛苦，妳特地從瑞士過來才辛苦。」

這時候應該給一個微笑。這她做到了。

她爬上床鋪，艾蜜莉跟著坐到她旁邊。

艾蜜莉穿著柔軟的牛仔襯衫，貼身的白色九分褲。她可以從敞開的領口看見艾蜜莉雪白的胸膛，襯衫下隱約胸部的形狀。她看得出艾蜜莉沒有穿內衣。

她多想擁抱艾蜜莉，卻又不肯。

任性的冷淡，到底是怎麼了？

她看著艾蜜莉，漂亮的身體，漂亮的臉蛋，漂亮的眼睛－－漂亮的人妻。

艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦。

她想。

艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦。

她還不習慣這名字。

「新婚生活怎麼樣？」她不自覺問。

「我可以拒絕這個話題吧？」

「為什麼？」

「因為我不想聊這個讓妳不開心。」

確實，這話題討厭的不得了。

拿掉這種不必要的社交應酬能力吧，安琪拉。她對自己說。

「妳見到我……不能表現得開心點嗎？」艾蜜莉說。

「妳想要我特地表現得開心嗎？」她反問。

怎麼她就不能不裝模作樣，表現真實的自己就討人厭了嗎？

「那又是怎樣？也不想抱我嗎？」艾蜜莉的聲音聽起來有點急了。

「如果我不對妳主動，妳就不敢抱我了嗎？」

「……才沒有。」艾蜜莉不甘心地抿了一下雙脣，接著伸手摟抱她。

多聽話。

她只想要艾蜜莉勇敢一點，那麼她就可以繼續當個膽小鬼。

她還想繼續當個膽小鬼，多窩囊。

「妳想我嗎？」艾蜜莉望著她問。

「當然……電話裡就說過了不是嗎？」

每天每天，細碎而簡短的通話。

很多時候都讓人想起過去那段無法維持的遠距離交往，何況現在的處境比什麼都還困難，讓人戒慎恐懼。

所以她們會在電話裡避開所有可能的敏感尖銳，只說貼心甜蜜的話語。

「想要聽妳當面說。」艾蜜莉要求道。

她微微張開嘴，當語句即將成形時，她闔上唇，句子收斂在嘴裡轉化為一個安靜無聲的微笑。

「不要。」她說。

她看著艾蜜莉期待落空的錯愕神情，心裡好滿足。

「為什麼妳不先說呢？」她又說。

艾蜜莉盯著她，沉默了一會兒。

「妳知道嗎？我以前覺得妳是全世界最完美的人，就像是名畫師描繪出的人物一樣，不太真實卻真的存在。」

「喔？」她等著對方說下去。

「後來我才知道，妳其實小氣、自私又軟弱，一點也不完美。」

多餘的誠實。

她的假面不需要被誰點破，即使是艾蜜莉。

「但妳可以用真實的自己面對我沒關係，我會全部接受。因為讓我見到這樣的妳，就代表我們靠得更近了，對吧？」艾蜜莉露出微笑，她微笑的樣子美極了。

安琪拉抱住艾蜜莉纖細的腰，把臉埋進艾蜜莉的肩窩裡。

恃寵而驕啊。

她這輩子真的從沒對誰這樣過。

「我想妳，我愛妳。」艾蜜莉揉著她的金髮溫柔地說。「妳不願和我說，我就等到妳想說。」

很甜了，可惜還差一點。

不知道怎麼樣才能填補的那點啊，艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦。

她的手緩慢地撫摸艾蜜莉的後背，嗅著艾蜜莉身上淡淡的玫瑰香水味。

「妳怎麼沒穿內衣？」

「妳喜歡我這樣不是嗎？」她聽見艾蜜莉的聲音帶著笑意。

她幾時說過了？

不，她絕不曾說過。

但或許她的眼神曾透漏過，在艾蜜莉還是個孩子的時候。

她的頸子燥熱了起來，就在這時艾蜜莉微冷的手掌貼上她的脖子，她的側臉，手指碰到她的耳朵。

舒服柔嫩的低溫觸感。

……取悅我。

她轉過臉，吻著艾蜜莉的掌心低聲說。

「嗯？」

「像妳以前那樣取悅我。」

「我不記得了。」艾蜜莉微微一笑，不確定是不是裝傻。「妳喜歡我怎麼取悅妳？」

「我喜歡妳一邊摸我，一邊忍不住用下面磨蹭我。」她看著艾蜜莉，指尖溜過艾蜜莉立體的鎖骨。「我喜歡妳忍不住摸自己，妳摸自己的時候好可愛。」

「好了好了，別說了，那根本是虐待兒童。」艾蜜莉臉上又是無奈又是難為情，或許艾蜜莉本來想調侃她，卻沒想到得到這類答案吧。

「妳真的很奇怪，幫我用嘴巴卻不肯用手指，不知道在堅持什麼。」

「但妳也沒抗議過不是嗎？」她問。

「因為我覺得妳所做所想的就是正確的事，我太相信妳了。」

「……好可憐喔。」她疼惜地摸著艾蜜莉的臉。

「再多點歉意。」

「對不起。」她摸艾蜜莉的下唇。

「原諒妳。」艾蜜莉吻她，她都不知道自己有多想念這飽滿柔軟的嘴唇。

她沒有穿褲子，身上只套著輕薄的白色長版毛衣，艾蜜莉右手的五根指尖在她光裸的大腿上來回輕柔地滑動，有點癢，令她不自禁笑了。艾蜜莉似乎喜歡她這樣子，接著就把手伸進她的衣服裡，指尖搔刮著她的腹部和腰。

「別鬧了。」她扭動身體笑著說。

「妳需要多笑。」艾蜜莉親暱地吻她的臉。

那好像她以前會對艾蜜莉說的話。

但她不確定身為第三者有沒有開懷而笑的權利。

艾蜜莉的舌尖舔過她的頸子到耳朵，她抱著艾蜜莉，跟著艾蜜莉的愛撫呼吸喘息，閉上眼不再想了。

當艾蜜莉趴在她身上吻她的胸部時，她立起腳，將大腿嵌進艾蜜莉的雙腿間，於是她聽到低微的呻吟。

她稍微將把腳放低，再往上頂一次，艾蜜莉暫停了吻她身體的動作，發出一陣誘人的深深喘息。

她感覺自己全身一股酥麻。

艾蜜莉挪動身子向上和她接吻，手揉著她的胸，下體廝磨著她的腿。

多可愛的反應。

她動手幫艾蜜莉脫掉褲子，然後艾蜜莉跨坐到她身上，挺直身子，前後慢慢地擺動腰肢，讓她們的私處彼此摩擦。

兩個人舒服的呻吟聲疊合在一起，充斥在這沒有縫隙的親密空間。

她覺得身體好燙。

她的手掌從下面鑽進艾蜜莉的衣服裡，撫摸艾蜜莉平坦的小腹。

「把扣子解開。」她說。

艾蜜莉依言照做，從領口開始解到底。

她單手撩開艾蜜莉的襯衫，露出半邊的白皙肌膚，芭蕾舞者的身體，細瘦的能看見明顯的肋骨線條，卻又擁有精實的腹肌，相當性感。

她的手順著腹部向上摸到艾蜜莉的乳房，指腹劃過乳頭，勾起艾蜜莉軟綿綿的呻吟和雙腿一下緊縮的顫抖。

於是她用兩手撥弄艾蜜莉的胸部，直到艾蜜莉受不了為止。

她翻身讓艾蜜莉躺下，替艾蜜莉脫掉沾濕的內褲，那裡已經滋潤得發亮，散發著性的美好氣味。

她耐著性子撫摸艾蜜莉的腿，把艾蜜莉的腳放到肩上，慢慢親吻膝蓋和大腿的內側，看艾蜜利用期盼的眼神望著她，那感覺很好，很踏實。

「艾蜜莉。」

「嗯？」艾蜜莉用模糊的聲音回應。

「撫摸妳自己。」

艾蜜莉的表情一下子變得複雜，沮喪、羞恥、為難，也不知道哪個多一點。

「來嘛。」她終於又能笑了。牽起艾蜜莉的手到嘴邊吻一吻，然後將那隻纖瘦的手掌放到艾蜜莉的私處之上。「為了我。」

顯然艾蜜莉沒有任何可以拒絕她的餘地。

_ 為了我。 _

搬出這三個字，她是不是可以逼艾蜜莉做任何事？

她看著艾蜜莉細長漂亮的手指，在使力的時候節骨變得清晰。

艾蜜莉連自慰的手勢都很美，她不知道這跟學芭蕾還有沒有關聯。

艾蜜莉的食指按揉著那裡，胸口興奮地起伏著，卻咬住唇不想讓自己發出聲音，好讓人懷念的神情。

她溫柔撫摸艾蜜莉通紅的皮膚，靜靜欣賞這畫面。

「安琪拉……」艾蜜莉無助地凝視著她，輕輕呻吟著求她。「進來嘛。」

當艾蜜莉這樣細聲撒嬌地叫她的名字，她就覺得艾蜜莉彷彿又變回了那個可愛又黏人的女孩。

然後讓她後悔她不該失去的一切。

就算進入艾蜜莉的身體又怎麼樣呢？

她抽動著手指。

就算在艾蜜莉的身上留下痕跡又怎麼樣呢？

她吸咬著艾蜜莉的肌膚。

有時候她希望艾蜜莉從這世界上消失，那她就再沒有這些煩惱了，那就再沒有誰能夠和她分享艾蜜莉了。

也許這是最終極的佔有慾，而這永遠也不可能實現。

** **

**更多後續收錄在書中，有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

**（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）**


End file.
